Gone With The Wind Demons
by bluerain1984
Summary: Kagome HigurashiO'Hara had all she desired, except true love. Which of the charming Butler Brothers will win her heart and love forever? Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?
1. The Cast

Disclaimer: We don't own either Inu-yasha or Gone With The Wind. We just thought this would be kinda interesting…. And we were bored. Never leave two nut cases alone with a horde or video tapes/DVDs, a computer, and a fridge full of sugery goodness =D  
  
The Inu-yasha Players Present:  
  
Gone With The Wind Demons  
  
Cast of Characters:  
  
Kagome Higurashi- O'Hara  
  
Inu-yasha Butler= Younger brother, rougish and brash, after Kagome's heart   
  
Sesshomaru Butler= Older brother, dashing and suave, also after Kagome's heart.  
  
Hojo Wilkes= Kagome's crush  
  
Songo Hamilton= Hojo's cousin and fianc  
  
Kouga Hamilton= Songo's brother, Kagome's first husband  
  
Mammy Keade= house matriarch and priestess  
  
Yuka Higurashi- O'Hara= Kagome's younger sister  
  
Ayumi Higurashi- O'Hara= Kagome's youngest sister  
  
Eri the House Girl  
  
Mr. Higurashi O'Hara= Kagome's grandfather, and house patriarch  
  
Mrs. Higurashi O'Hara= Kagome's mother  
  
Miroku Kennedy= Kagome's second husband.  
  
General Naraku and the Wind Demons= Army from Kyoto coming to Tokyo to wipe out way of life.   
  
Featuring:  
  
Kikyo= Prostitute Inu-yasha Butler frequently visits, seeks out for advice   
  
Rin Butler= Kagome's daughter later in the story.  
  
Souta Wilkes= Songo's son later in story  
  
Shippo= Higurashi- O'Hara family's house servant.  
  
Setting: Feudal Japan at the Higurashi- O'Hara Estate in Tokyo (called Edo) 


	2. Act One

Act One:   
  
"Kagome!" Mammy Keade cried through the open window. "Kagome you come back inside before you catch your death!"  
  
"No!" Kagome Higurashi- O'Hara cried at her old nanny. "I'm going to find Grandpa!" The young debutant picked up her skirts, and through her family Estate of Edo, trying to hold back furious tears. Earlier that day, her sisters had told her a horrible rumor that Kagome's sweetheart, Hojo Wilkes, was going to marry his cousin, Songo Hamilton, and that the marriage would be announced at a barbeque tomorrow at the Wilkes Estate, Musashi.   
  
"It's not true!" Kagome told herself. "Hojo loves me! He has ever since we were children! He can't possibly marry that goody-goody, Songo! I won't let him!" She passed the fields of flowers, and saw her grandfather riding his splendid horse up to the palace. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, and waved to her grandfather, who waved back as he jumped the high fence. Kagome raced to the old man, who chuckled a himself as he dismounted.   
  
"Grandpa, you know Mother doesn't want you jumping over those fences. You nearly broke your neck last time." Kagome scolded him.  
  
"Are you to tell on me, like your sister Yuka? I doubt it a bit". the old man tokk Kagome's arm, and they slowly walked back up towards the palace.   
  
"What have you heard from the Musashi palace, Grandpa?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just that Hojo Wilkes is going to marry his cousin, Songo."  
  
"What?!" Kagome exclaimed, her heart shattering.  
  
"Oh yes, it's the talk of the town. The official announcement will be made tomorrow at the barbeque after party."  
  
"It's not fair!" Kagome shouted. She let go of her grandfather's arm, and stomped back to the house in tears. But her grandfather soon caught up with her.   
  
"Don't tell me you've got eyes for Hojo?" Kagome's grandfather asked her. "You known his family always marries their cousins. And Songo is a good girl. Why, she and her brother Kouga are always speaking well of you. Why, just this afternoon, Kouga Hamilton asked me how you were doing."  
  
"He thinks he owns me because I'm the only one who's nice to him," Kagome pouted. "And I hate his stupid sister! She's taking my Hojo from me."  
  
"You don't mean that," Grandpa said. "Why, I have it on good authority that Songo wants you to be her maid of honor."  
  
"That's just adding insult to injury. I don't want to be her stupid maid of honor! I want Hojo!" and she threw herself into a fresh convulsion of tears.  
  
"Now, now, Kagome," her grandfather hugged her and comforted her. "It'll be alright. I have high hopes for you. Someday you'll marry a young man who'll keep you after a fashion you deserve, and one day… I will leave Edo to you."  
  
"I don't care Edo or palaces," Kagome shouted, "All I care about is-!"  
  
"Don't such a ridiculous thing!" he grandpa chided. "Of course you Edo. Land is all that matters, all that's worth fighting and dying for, because it's the only thing that lasts."  
  
"Oh Grandpa," Kagoime rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's true young lady." Her grandpa said. "And some day, you'll realize it."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome rushed about her room, grabbing her parasol, her shoes, and her fan as she hurried to get ready for the barbeque. She was already running late, her family waiting outside in their buggy.   
  
"Lady Kagome," Keade said firmly, as Eri brought in the girl's breakfast, "You are not leaving until you've had at least something to eat."  
  
"I'll do all my eating at the barbeque," Kagaom insisted as she put on her shoes. She tied her bonnet on her head, and headed for the door, just as Keade shoved a piece of toast in her mouth. "Huh?!" Kagome exclaimed with her mouth full.  
  
"You will eat." Keade said sharply.   
  
"You're getting back at me for wearing this dress," Kagome said, taking a quick swallow of tea.   
  
"Of course," Keade said. "It's not proper or you to show so much skin so early in the day."  
  
"Fiddle dee dee," Kagome pouted.   
  
"Kagome!" her grandfather shouted from outside.  
  
"Kagome," her mother called, "If you don't get out here right now, we're leaving without you!"  
  
"Coming Mother!" Kagome shouted out the window. She pratically jumped down the stairs, for she hatched a plan. Today, at the barbeque, Kagome was going to Hojo that she loved him, and therefore win his heart.  
  
"If he knows I love him," Kagome said to herself as she ran outside, "Then can't marry Songo.  
  
Later, as the Higurashi O'Hara family entered Musashi, Kagome scanned the large entrance room for her beau. She spotted Hojo walking down a set of stairs, looking handsome and dashing as ever.   
  
"Hojo!" Kagome called in a sing song voice.  
  
"Kagome," Hojo said, happily, "I've been wanting to see you!"  
  
"You have!?" Kagome said, her spirit rising.   
  
"Yes. I want to tell you that I'm going to marry Songo."  
  
Kagome's spirit flopped down as she snarled, "I know that already."  
  
"You do?" Hojo asked. "Oh, yes, I guess you do. It is the talk of Tokyo. Anyway, Songo wants to talk to you, too." Hojo said as he and Kagome walked around to an antechamber.  
  
"Do I have to?" Kagome grumped.  
  
"Oh, please, Kagome," Hojo said, "Songo looks up to you."  
  
"Huh? Up to me?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, there she is. Songo!" Hojo called. Songo, dressed modestly, but still lovely, in brown floated over to them with grace and ease- much to Kagome's despair.   
  
"Hello Kagome," Songo said cheerfully, "Thank you so much for coming."  
  
"My pleasure," Kagome lied. "I wouldn't miss this barbeque for the world."  
  
"My brother has been sick with longing for your company," Songo said as she leaned on Hojo's shoulder.   
  
"Oh really?" Kagome strained, "How nice." Just then, one of Hojo's friends came running up to them.   
  
"Oh, Nobunaga," Songo said, "How wonderful to see you."  
  
"I wanted to congradulate both of you," Nobunaga said, "And wish you both happiness."  
  
"Thank you," Hojo said.  
  
"And, I wanted to say hello to you, Kagome," Nobunaga said, blushing.  
  
"Oh thanks, Nobunaga, but.. Uh…"  
  
"Yes Kagome? What is it?" Nobunaga said, his eyes filled with the desire to please.  
  
"There's a monkey on your head," Kagome said, pointing to the little monkey that was balancing plates on Nobunaga's head.  
  
"Yes, Kagome," Nobunaga said sadly. But standing at the entrance, Yuka and Ayumi were gossiping about their sister.   
  
"Look at her!" Yuka said. "Throwing herself at every guy here." They now saw poor Kouga Hamilton, acting like a lost puppy, following Kagome around, and begging her to eat barbeque with him. And she giggling away to all the men who paid attention to her.   
  
"Well," Ayumi said, "Just let her have her fun. She'll get bored with all of them, and they'll see her true colors."  
  
"Uh oh," Yuka said, "She's after your beau, now." Ayumi gasped as she watycched her sister flirting with Miroku Kennedy, the only guy she'd ever wanted to marry, despite his reputation.  
  
"Ah, Kagome and Songo," Miroku said, "How wonderful to see you two lovely ladies today." He walked behind them, and placed his hands firmly on their bottoms, and squeezed.  
  
"Remove your hand, sir," Songo seethed with anger, "I'm engaged."  
  
"Oh, of course," Miroku said, removing his hand immediately. "And you, Kagome?"  
  
"Ahem," Ayumi coughed, coming up to the, She grabbed Miroku's hand off of Kagome's butt, placed it firmly on her own, and walked off with Miroku, who was grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Well, sis, having fun?" Yuka asked Kagome, leading her upstairs.   
  
"Not really," Kagome answered truthfully. "Nothing here matters. My heart is broken."  
  
"Oh, give it a rest," Yuka said. But by now, Kagome felt a sensation like eyes were staring at her. She looked down to the bottom of the stairs, and saw two young men looking intently at her. Both had flowing white hair, and mesmerizing golden eyes. But one had a look of quite refinement, while the other fanged grin, like he was thinking something very dirty.  
  
"Uh, Yuka," Kagome whispered, "Who are those two guys looking at us like they know what we look like on the buff?"  
  
"Oh," Yuka said, "That's Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha Butler. And they probably do," she said, blushing. "They've got a rep sheet a mile long. Sesshomaru's said to have lost his left arm in a duel, and Inu-yasha rumored to have been born out of wedlock."  
  
"No way!" Kagome said. She looked down at the brother again, who both gave a charming wave to her. She squeaked, and walked much faster with the sister to the private rooms upstairs.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Kagome scurried around, looking for Hojo, and she found him. In the arms of Songo, out by the veranda, looking out over the party goers. She couldn't bear it! Her sweet Hojo, in the arms of another woman! She couldn't bear it. She felt so heart broken! So Angry! She felt she could d anything just then.   
  
"Kagome! There you are," Kouga said, running up to her.   
  
"Kouga," Kagome said, surprised.  
  
"I wanted to ask you, before I went to your grandfather. It can't escape your attention that I've always loved and admired you. Will you marry me?"  
  
"What? Marry you? Uh… It's just that.. This is so sudden, and I…"  
  
"Please Kagome!" Kouga begged getting on his knees. "You're my woman! You've always been my woman! Please, don't keep my heart waiting any longer!"  
  
'Well,' Kagome thought, 'Why not? Kouga's pretty cute, strong, healthy… And it might make Hojo jealous!' "I just have one question for you." Kagome said aloud. "How good are you at it?"  
  
"The best," Kouga bragged.   
  
"Alright then," Kagome said, loudly. "I'll marry you." Just then, she saw Songo and Hojo coming. Kagome jumped up, put her arms around Kouga, and kissed him.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" Songo asked with glee.  
  
"Yup," Kagome said. "I'm marrying Kouga. I've been crazy about him for a long time, and I couldn't wait any longer. Go tell my Grandpa what you said to me, Kouga. I'll be waiting."  
  
"Even about 'it'?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Kagome whispered angrily.   
  
"Okay then," Kouga said, running off to find Kagome's grandfather.  
  
"This is the best day ever," Songo said, "I'm getting anew husband, and a new sister." she put her amrs around Kagome, and started to cry, "This is going to be so wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome lied, "Just wonderful…" Songo let go her, and left to trell everyone the joyful news, with Hojo on her arm. He was still quite flabbergasted by what he'd seen. Suddenly, Kagome realized she'd been left all alone. Then, she felt the feeling of eyes on her again.. She looked over and there by the door stood Inu-yasha Butler.   
  
"So, you're going to marry that young wolf, huh?" he asked, walking over to her. "Real shame,"he said, picking up her skirts and looking underneath.  
  
Kagome slapped him hard. "How dare you!?! Do you know who I am!?!"  
  
"You're just about the piece I've ever seen." Inu-yasha said. "Can I kiss the bride?"   
  
"Get away from me!" Kagome yelled. Just then, a whip of light struck Inu-yasha across the back.  
  
"Hey!! Why are you interrupting my fun?" Inu-yasha demanded the figure by the door.   
  
"You have no manners, little brother," Sesshomaru said, stepping into the light. "You must forgive Inu-yasha. He wasn't raised as well as I was." he said, taking a bow in front of Kagome. "He right about one thing. It is a shame that you are marrying Kouga, when you would make such a fine addition to my family. Your grace and elegance and the very manner in which you carry yourself is exquisite." He stepped up close to her, and took in a long sniff of her hair. Kagome blushed and backed out of the room very quickly.   
  
"Well," Kagome said, nervously, "I'd better get going. New fiancé and all that. Nice meeting you, Sesshomaru. And I hope I never see you again, you dog eared pervert," she said to Inu-yasha. Then, she picked up her skirts, and sauntered down stairs very quickly.  
  
"I think that went well," Inu-yasha said. Sesshomaru looked at him, and struck him on the head.  
  
"OW!" Inu-yasha bellowed as a red bump appeared on his head. What'd you do that for?!"  
  
"Father would not approve of you looking up women's skirts," Seshomaru said.  
  
"He wouldn't approve you knocking me around, either," Inu-yasha grumbled.  
  
"Why don't you tell it to Kikyo," Sesshomaru said. "I'm sure she would love to hear about it as you fondle her."  
  
"Kikyo's more fun anyway," Inu-yasha said, "She doesn't slap me when I burry my head in her skirts."  
  
"You are a disgrace to this family," Sesshomaru said, exiting the room. Inu-yasha just leaned back on the wall, and smiled as he thought.  
  
'Real shame about that Kagome girl. She's cute when she's angry.' 


	3. Act Two

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Neonnicole, who is fast becoming a loyal fan. We hope she'll enjoy this and our other Inu-yasha stories (including the ones I've written without my brother's help ) as well as our IYxYGO.   
  
The gloves are off, folks! We bring you nonstop hilarity and innuendos!   
  
Act Two: Scene One  
  
Kagome stood in the white satin wedding gown, the white veil draped over her head and back. She knew most girls would be happy on this day… but she wasn't. She'd seen her beloved Hojo married away just days before. Now it was her turn. And all aournd them, was talk of war. War between Tokyo and Kyoto. War for the lands of the North. Such wars would take Hojo, and other men, away from here. This broke Kagome's heart even more. She began to cry, dreading the days to come…  
  
At that moment, Keade came in. "They are ready for you, Kagome," the old priestess said, as she brought the veil down over Kagome's face.   
  
"I don't want to do this," Kagome said.  
  
"It's too late," Keade said. "You've promised yourself to young Kouga, and even if he let you go, you couldn't have Hojo now."  
  
"I know," Kagome said, wiping at the tears, "But I still don't want to do this."  
  
"Buck up, child," Keade said. "Perfomr your duty as a woman. Eri, take her train." The girl; picked up the trailing fabric, and Kagome walked from the room, to where her grandfather stood.   
  
"Oh Kagome," her grandfather said, taking her arm. "It's just as I pictured it. You're marrying someone respectable, who loves you with all his heart."  
  
"Yes," she said. "Yes he does love me, doesn't he?" Kagome said, perking up. She snuffled, and said, "Alright. Let's do this." And she was led to her fate.   
  
---------------------------------------   
  
The gentlemen sat around the parlor after the lovely wedding. Kagome was off with her sisters, talking about the palnning for her bridal night, as the men (and you-kai) sat around, talking politics, and drinking wine.   
  
"We've got to fight!" Nobunaga said. "It's the only decent thing to do,"  
  
"You're right," Kouga agreed. "We must protect your lands, and our women!"  
  
"Get serious here," Inu-yasha said. "You telling me you want to go up against Naraku and his horde of savage wind demons? Feh. Count me out."  
  
"Why, little brother," Sesshomaru said, "Don't you want to fight?"  
  
"Wanting fight and wanting to get killed are just the same. Leastways, they are to me. You guys all run off and get killed. I'll stay here and console the women."   
  
"Not MY woman!" Kouga shouted. The others held him back, as he said, "Of you so much as lay a hand on her head, I'll eat your heart, and drink you blood!"  
  
"I wasn't thinking of touching her head." Inu-yasha smirked.  
  
Kouga growled, and reach out to strangle In-yasha.  
  
"I like this consoling business," Miroku Kennedy said, "Perhaps I shall stay as well."  
  
"I now your mind," Old Mr. Higurashi O'Hara said, "You mean to soil the honor of my youngest grandchild! You listen to me, you'll marry her properly, or you'll never se so much as a glimpse of her."  
  
"I've already seen her, and she's quite exquisite." Miroku replied.   
  
Suddenly, a rider burst into the room on horseback, shouting, "Its war! It's war! Naraku and his wind demons are coming in from Kyoto! It's war!!!!"  
  
"It's war!!!!" the men shouted. They ran out of the house, and leaped on their horses. Kagome and the other women leaned out of various windows. Kagome shouted, "Kouga! Where are you going?! We haven't consummated this marriage yet!!"  
  
"We will as soon as I get back, Kagome!" Kouga shouted up to her. "I have to go enlist! It's war!" he shouted, riding away.   
  
"Great…"Kagome muttered, turning back into her bedroom. "No I'm never going to get #$%&"   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Act Two: Scene Two  
  
Kagome now sat in front of her mirror, draped in black. She looked like Death. She'd been dressed this way ever since she got the letter saying that Kouga had died. And what was worse, he didn't die in battle like so many other brave young men she'd known.… He'd died in a two horse pile up on his way back to see her.   
  
"This sucks!" she cried, "I'm too young to be a widow!"  
  
"That's no reason to act like a ninny," Keade said.   
  
"I haven't seen anyone in days!" Kagome despaired.  
  
"You're not supposed to," Keade said,. "You're in mourning."   
  
"I don't care," Kagome admitted. "I never even really felt anything for Kouga. We didn't even have our wedding night!" she fell down upon her bed, and wept. At that moment, Songo came in to the room, having heard nothing from before, but hearing say, "My life is over!"  
  
"Oh Kagome," SOngo said, sitting beside her sister in law, and hugging her, "I know you must feel so horrible now, with Kouga gone. I miss him too. If I ever lost Hojo, I'd feel the very same."  
  
"I Haven't even gone to anything fun in ages," Kagome said.  
  
"Then come with me to Fuji," Songo said. "My family has a home there, were we can let this time pass. And I know you would love it. There are gatherings and parties every night, and in no time, your heart will mend, and you'll love again."  
  
"No.. I'll never be able to love anyone else," Kagome said, "And there's only one man for me…And I can't have him!" Songo just hugged her and held her as she cried.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Kagome threw her clothes in the trunks as she prepared to leave for Fuji with Songo. "Now, I want you to take Eri and Shippo with you," her mother said. "They'll be like a little piece of home while you're away."  
  
"Oh boy!" Shippo said joyfully, "I've never seen Fuji before!" He carried out his sack of belongings out to the buggy, and waited for Kagome.  
  
"I'll miss you., Mother" Kagome said, holding back tears. "Please watch out for Grandpa."  
  
"I could do nothing less," her mother said, hugging her.  
  
"Bye Kagome," Yuka and Ayumi said, both hugging their sister. "Have a safe trip."  
  
"I will," Kagome said. "Who's driving us to Fuji anyway?" she asked her mother as they left the house together, with Eri lifting three heavy trunks behind them.   
  
"At your services, madams," Miroku said, holding the reins. "I am sorry for your, Kagome. I hope I offer you any comfort you can take of me."  
  
"No thanks," kagome mumbled as she got in the back with Songo. "How did we get stuck with him?"   
  
"He's the only man left in a hundred mile radius," Songo said.  
  
"Thank goodness for Fuji," Kagome said as the cart began to roll away. "There must be lots of guys there."  
  
"Of course," Songo said, "That's where half of them ran off to."  
  
"Cowards!" Kagome said, "Why didn't they go fight?"  
  
"Because they claim to be stationed there," Songo said. "But I suspect they are there for the women and parties. Lady Kikyo throws a party every other afternoon, and entertains men in between."  
  
"Gross!" Kagome said.   
  
"Yes," Songo said, "But that's life."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Act Two: Scene Three  
  
Songo and Kagome arrived in Fuji, and packed away their luggage at Songo's Aunt Kagura's palace. Kagome was overtaken by the sheer grandness of the city of Fuji. It was beyond anything she'd ever seen before. Behind her, Eri and Shippo carted trunks and bags from the buggy up to the spare rooms. Kagome gasped as she saw how beautiful the guest rooms were. They were even more grand than the master bedroom of Edo. She could scarcely take it all in.   
  
"Miss Kagome," Eri shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "You've got a visitor!"  
  
"Huh? I visitor here?" Kagoem asked. "Know one but my family knows I'm here." She walked down the stairs, and waiting in the parlor was a guest of inexcusable demeanor. As soon as Aunt Kagura had seen him, she fainted and called for her smelling salts.   
  
"Well, I thought it was you, puling in," Inu-yasha Butler said as he took off his hat and bowed. "I'd recognize that sweet face anywhere."  
  
"Why are you so cheerful?" Kagome demanded, crossing her arms. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again."  
  
'You'll have to excuse me from my behavior they last time we met. I was drunk at the time." Inu-yasha said, giving her that smile again.  
  
"Big surprise." Kagome said, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're quite intoxicating." Inu-yasha remarked.  
  
"Don't start," Kagome said sternly. 'I'll forgive you this time, because as you say, you weren't yourself."  
  
"Then I'm blessed beyond measure," he said sarcastically, "To be forgiven by such a graceful and refined young woman… Or should say young widow? That Kouga of yours sure didn't last very long. Then again, what man could the presence of one such as you."  
  
"Uh.. You flatter me sir," She said snidely. At that moment, Shippo came floating in in the form of a pink bubble, which began taking a bite of Inu-yasha's head.  
  
"You're making miss mad," Shippo said as he chewed. "Get out now!"  
  
Inu-yasha reached up with his claw, and with one scratch, popped Shippo's bubble. Now defleated, he fell to the ground, and returned to his proper shape. Inu-yasha looked at him, then picked him up by the tail. "What's this?" Inu-yasha asked. "You're pet rat?"  
  
"I'm a fox, heathen!" Shippo shouted. Kagome rushed over, and grabbed the kitsune away from Inu-yasha.  
  
"He's my servant," Kagome answered. " I brought him from home, and I don't want you to hurt him."   
  
"Well, I can feel my welcome being strained. I think I'll go now." he said, turning to the door. "Oh, by the way, I'm hosting my own ball tomorrow night at my palace. Here are some invitations, if you're interested." he said, handing over a parcel. Kagome began to open it immediately.  
  
"A party?!" Kagome said with delight, "This is so unexpected." When the parcel was open, she pulled out the loveliest pink bonnet. "Oh!" she gasped. "This is beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah, I figured you could wear it for the ball," Inu-yasha said, butting his hat on his head. "It'd get you out of this fake mourning."  
  
"It's not fake!" Kagome shouted at him. "I'm really sad for Kouga. But this makes me less sad." she said tying the hat on. Inu-yasha left her to her own devices, and left.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Outside, Inu-yasha climbed into a covered carriage, his young companion waiting inside.  
  
"Who is the lovely young girl?" Kikyo asked him as she pulled her enormous fur coat closer about her shoulders.   
  
"No one," Inu-yasha said. "Just a friend. Why? You jealous?"  
  
"I might be." Kikyo replied, smiling wickedly at him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The next night, at the grand gala, Kagome, Songo, and Aunt Kagura sat along the back wall. They didn't want to be rude by not accepting the invitations, but they were still in mourning, so they refused to dance. However, Kagome was dying to get up and dance. She felt her feet tapping to the rhythm of the music just sitting there. She watched the other guests twirl and jump about gracefully, their gowns and suits and uniforms so spectacularly fine, and casting an array of colors and sparkles about the floor.   
  
Then, Doctor Totosai took the stage at the and of the ball room, and announced, "I hope you fine young people are having a good time?," he chuckled. "We are honored to be the guests of so fine and outstanding a young man as Sesshomaru of the Imperial Guard, and his brother, Captain Inu-yasha. One of our bravest heroes, running blockades to bring us fine silks and laces from Kyoto in the south. Now, I would like to begin an interesting, and rather shocking event for all of you. To raise money for the Cause, we are going let young men bid on the women of their choice." the people gasped at such an outlandish suggestion, but then the young ladies cheered. "Now, shall we start the bidding?" Several young men bid quite highly for the ladies of their choice. The most was 2000 yen.  
  
"Come on boys," Totosai said. "I'm sure the lovely ladies here are worth more to you than that."  
  
"1500 yen," Sesshomaru said. Everyone looked at him, their eyes wide with surprise.   
  
"For which woman?" Totosai asked.   
  
"For Mrs. Kouga Hamilton," Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Oh no you don't," Inu-yasha yelled. "20000 yen for Kagome!"  
  
"25000," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"30000," Inu-yasha countered.  
  
"35," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"45!" Inu-yasha shouted.   
  
"50000 yen," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Fine," Inu-yasha humphed. "Take her. But I want the next dance."  
  
"Of course," Sesshomaru said, smiling his too scarcely seen smile . "I always let you have them when I'm done."   
  
"Now wait a minute!" Totosai said. "Kagome Hamilton is in mourning. I don't think she'd even consider dancing at a time like this."  
  
"Like h#&& I wouldn't!" Kagome shouted. She leaped up, and rushed over to Sesshomaru. Poor Aunt Kagura fainted dead away, with Songo and several ladies fanning her and putting smelling salts under her nose, trying to revive her.  
  
Kagome bowed to her partner, and began to dance with the others about her. She was the only woman dancing on the floor dressed in black, but she didn't care. She was dancing! Actually dancing! And with a really hot guy to boot! She was having such a good time, she didn;'t even care when she was handed off to dance with Inu-yasha. It was like that all night. First she'd dance with one brother. Then the other. Sesshomaru was so handsome and debonair, and so light on his feet! Too bad he only had one arm. Kagome would have like very much to have him hold her in both arms.   
  
"So," Kagome said to Sesshomaru after the fourth dance. "How did you lose my arm?"   
  
"My brother cut it off." He said, as if it were no matter at all.  
  
"What?!" Kagome squeaked. She looked over at Inu-yasha. He was drinking and cutting up and being a general nuisance again.   
  
"We were fighting over the favor of a young woman," Sesshomaru continued to explain. "I won the lady's favor, but I lost my arm."   
  
"How awful!" Kagome said. "Wait, what did Inu-yasha lose?"  
  
"He lost something more considerable," Sesshomaru said. An idea came into Kagome's mind that she really didn't want to consider.   
  
"Well, that would explain why he's such a grump," she muttered.   
  
"Yes, losing one's honor is a terrible thing." Seshomaru clarified.  
  
"Oh, that!" Kagome said, relieved. "I thought you meant something else."  
  
"There have been times that I have been tempted to relieve him of that as well," Sesshomaru said, smiling yet again.   
  
"Hey bro," Inu-yasha said, staggering just a little bit, "It's my turn with the lady now."  
  
"She's all yours," Sesshomaru said, gently passing her hand to his brother's. "But I warn you, she has a very vivid imagination," he smiled, winked, and strode off to speak with some of his other acquaintances.   
  
"What was all that about your imagination?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome as they twirled about. "YOu haven't been picturing me naked, have you?" he asked her, giving his intimidating fanged grin.   
  
"Not exactly," Kagome said with nervous giggle.  
  
"Maybe if you stick around after the party, you won't have do so much imagining." Inu-yasha whispered into her ear.  
  
"You're drunk again," Kagome said, getting mad.  
  
"Oh come on, admit it," Inu-yasha said, grabbing hold of her butt, "You like me drunk. I'm more exciting this way, and so are you." He leaned down, and starting smelling her neck. Kagome, not feeling all that insulted, but still not wanting to cause a scene, drove the heel of her shoe into Inu-yasha foot.   
  
"OOOOWWWWW!!!!" Inu-yasha cried, grabbing his injured foot and jumping up and down on the other.  
  
"Opps!" Kagome said, innocently, "Clumsy me."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: This is getting pretty good! ;-) Review! 


	4. Act Three

AN: I know we're skipping a lot of stuff, but these are just the essentials of the story. Enjoy!  
  
Act Three: Scene One  
  
The war in the south raged for countless seasons and then on the day before Christmas, Hojo came home to visit his wife and Sister-in-law. He arrived in Fuji on horseback and road all the way to the palace where Songo and Kagome were waiting for him with a big dinner set on the table and the tree trimmed and presents underneath. Poor Inu-yasha spent the holidays with Mistress Kikyo and his brother while he secretly pined away for Kagome whom he'd fallen quite madly in love with.  
  
"Stop moping around, little brother, and go see her." Sheshomaru said to him one afternoon.   
  
"Go see who?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
" Why, Kagome of course.. You've done nothing but think about her all year and you've only gone to see her a few times since the ball we held."  
  
"Your brain is broken if you think that I'm upset over that little twit Kagome. Besides, why should be so head over heals for a little girl when I've got a real woman." He said taking Kikyo aside and necking with her under the mistletoe.  
  
"Stop that, Inu-yasha, I'm trying to set the table. You should go see her if it pleases you. I won't mind. I'm used to being the other woman in most men's relationships anyway." She told him. Inu-yasha looked at her for a moment in bewilderment then gave in.  
  
"Okay, "He said, "Sine you're both so adamant about it. I'll go see the little twit and find out how she's getting along with that Songo she's always hanging around with." He put on his coat and took a riding crop from the stand by the door.  
  
"Take this." Sheshomaru said handing him a saddlebag full of small packages.  
  
"What's this for?" Inu-yasha asked him.  
  
"For Kagome and the Lady Songo. It is rude not to bring presents on Christmas." His brother said. Inu-yasha's horse was saddled and waiting for him in the barn by the time he got out there.  
  
"Sheshomaru, you knew I'd be going to go see her." He said, eyeing the animal. Inu-yasha climbed on and road down the busy streets of Fuji towards the residence where Kagome was staying with Songo's Aunt Kagura. He didn't know why he was acting so strangely. He never used to act this way before he met that girl. It was a strange thing to be in love he supposed, but then he shook the thought from his head as if it were a cursed word. "Love, who needs it." He said then he realized that he was there.  
  
Inu-yasha dismounted his horse with his saddlebag and walked up to the main gate. The palace looked marvelous with the new fallen snow on the ground. It was so peaceful and serine there. He could understand why Kagome and Songo had come to this place after Koga had died. This was a place of healing. Inu-yasha felt better just being there now. He smiled and knocked on the door.  
  
"Just a minute." Shippo's meager voice rang out. "Merry Christmas, how can I help you, oh." He said, "It's you, okay, Kagome likes you so come on in. But I've got my eye on you, Inu-yasha Butler. You don't fool me for a second. You're only after one thing and it's not a Merry Christmas." Shippo said as he went back into the parlor to announce the new gust. "Captain Butler is here to see Kagome!" He shouted quite loudly. Inu-yasha could hardly believe his ears. Kagome liked him, or so said this diminutive little footman. This did brighten his spirits more than any old Merry Christmas could have.  
  
Kagome sauntered into the main hallway where Inu-yasha was waiting for her. He smiled as she came towards him but she looked at him suspiciously.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
'Why is he here?' Kagome wondered. Then she saw the saddlebag and the first thing that popped into her pretty little head was "Oh boy, he's brought me a present." Her demeanor suddenly became more pleasant as she came up to him. "How wonderful to see you again Captain." She said to him.  
  
"Yeah it's nice to see you too. Oh yeah, here." He said handing over one of the small packages from his saddlebag. "This is for you." Kagome's heart was all flutter as she tore open the small gift and discovered a bottle of perfume.  
  
"WOW!" She exclaimed. "Plumeria blossoms. These are impossible to find in winter. How did you know that these were my favorite." She asked him.  
  
"Oh, just a guess." Inu-yasha lied. "I've got a little something for Songo too, is she around?" He asked.  
  
"Oh I'm sure she is." Kagome said taking the cork out of the bottle and splashing a few drops on her neck. "Inu-yasha, how does this smell on me?" She asked him, flirting. He took her in like a slow intoxicating aroma  
  
"Wonderful." He replied. "Like spring in the mountains." Kagome blushed.  
  
"You shouldn't say such things to me. You'll turn my head and then I'll never be able to put you out of my mind again." She told him.  
  
"Good, that's what I was hoping for. I see that you're out of that fake morning finally. " He looked at her festive Kimono. "Kagome, do you think now that you might be ready to… That is, I know that you're pretty comfortable here, but I was thinking that maybe…" Just then Songo and Hojo came into the hallway.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but I had to meet with the famous Captain Inu-yasha Butler I've heard so much about." Hojo said offering up his hand.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah, it's sure an honor to meet you too." He lied. Inu-yasha would have liked nothing more than to gut this imbecile for ruining his moment with Kagome. "This is for your lovely wife." Inu-yasha handed over the last small box to Songo who opened it immediately.  
  
"Cherry blossoms, my favorite." She said holding the bottle up. "Kagome, he's so thoughtful, and just look at yours. Plumeria, so hard to find. Come on, let's go show Aunt Kagura while the guys have a word or two." She took Kagome's hand and rushed off with her back into the parlor.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"So," Hojo said to Inu-yasha. "If I may be so bold as to ask. What are your intentions towards Kagome?" Inu-yasha looked at her suspiciously. What was this guy up to, asking him a thing like that?  
  
"Why do you care. Last I looked, you were married to Songo." Inu-yasha smirked. "Don't tell me you and Kagome have a little something going on, on the side."  
  
"Absolutely not!" Hojo declared. "She's my Sister-in-law, is why I ask, and she's been my absolute best friend since child hood. I don't want to see her get hurt by a scallywag like you. I know your reputation with the women. With one woman in particular. The two of you are shacked up like a couple of trashy heathens. I think that it is unbecoming of a gentleman to come calling on one woman while he's presently engaged in sleeping with another."  
  
"What Kikyo and I do together is no one's business but ours, and who said that I was calling on Kagome? I just came over to see two friends of mine and deliver some gifts. You gentlemen and your honor make me sick. It's fools like you who are going to loose this war for us and then where will you all be?" Inu-yasha asked. "You know why there are people like me? To clean up after the messes that gentlemen make of the world."  
  
"Well, since we've both made our intentions clear to one another, what say we put aide our differences for the sake of the season and for Kagome's sake? She seems to be quite infatuated with you now. You're all that she talks about since I've been here. In fact, I'm kind of jealous and also kind of relieved. She used to take on about nothing but myself. Now maybe I can stop worrying about her and focus on my own family."  
  
"Family?" Inu-yasha asked. "You mean?"  
  
"Yes, Songo and I are going have a baby this spring.  
  
"Well, congratulations are in order then. Another snot nosed brat to brace a dieing way of life that's crumbling down around your head."  
  
"I thought that we had called a truce." Hojo said.   
  
"So we did." Inu-yasha bowed, sarcastically then Hojo showed him into the Parlor where the rest of the family were gathered.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Act Three: Scene Two.  
  
Inu-yasha wore out his welcome as usual then left after sucking down a bottle of Rice Wine and stealing a kiss from Kagome under the mistletoe. He left and went home before things got too bad though. Hojo and Kagome were thankful for that at least. Songo just smiled and took everything with a grain of salt. She couldn't afford to get too upset in her condition. Hojo would be leaving in another day or so and that would be upsetting enough for her. Even Kagome knew this and so she didn't make such a fuss over Hojo's leaving though she still would miss him. They hardly ever got to see each other anymore since the war started and since he got married. She missed those days when they were young children and would go walking under the cherry tress at Edo together. Back then she could play and fantasize all she wanted to about him and her together and it would always seem like things would turn out that way. Then Kagome would come back to her present time and she would look at Songo and Hojo together and remember that a child's fantasies are just that. Fantasies.  
  
"It's time for me to leave," Hojo said one morning as the snow fell outside, coating the land in a fresh blanket of purest white. "There's a big battle coming. It might not earn me much renown, but I have to fight. It's a shame that now we must watch our way of life fade away. The war is going badly for us," he said to Kagome, who sat on a window sill watching him. "I may not return."  
  
"Oh, Hojo," Kagome said, standing up, "Don't say things like that. It's bad luck. Say prayer, quickly."   
  
"You and Songo pray for me," Hojo told her. "We'll need all your prayers before this over. Naraku and his minions are coming from the south; they come everyday, breaking through our defenses. We can't hold much longer. But at least we won't give up without fighting for what we believe in." Hojo stepped around Kagome, and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He looked so dashing in his black, Imperial uniform, hios sword by his side. Kagome's heart almost stopped. Then, he looked at her, and said, "I've already given Songo her goodbye. What shall I give to you, dearest of hold friends?"  
  
"Don't give me anything," Kagome said. "Just take with you the knowledge that… that there are two very happy women here who love you."  
  
"I will," Hojo said. Kagome released the tears she had been fighting as she went to him and embraced her childhood sweetheart. She didn't want him to go, didn't ant him to die. But he had to go. Her arms fell like dead weights as Hojo let go of her, and exited the room. She turned back to the window, and watched Shippo bring Hojo his horse. The soldier mounted the steed, and galloped away.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Act Three: Scene Three  
  
Kagome and Songo waited outside with the countless others. The battle of Kyoto had been horrible. Countless Samurai had fallen - rumor had it that even General Naraku had been wounded badly, and his troops were now led by his second in command, Lt. Kohaku, a member of the Imperial family who wished to usurp his cousin's throne- and now they waited for the casualty listings.   
  
One man came from the old shrine that now served as a military post. He carried stacks upon stacks of scrolls. Long scrolls. Scrolls with black seals on them. Slowly, he began to hand them out. First, a few at a time, then tossing them over the crowd to whoever could catch one. There simply weren't enough to go around. Little Shippofloated up over the crowd and grabbed one as it flew, then, scurried over people's heads as he carried it back to Kagome and Songo. He dove into their hands, and gave the scroll to the women, who searched the list down to the W's.   
  
"Walters, Westin, Williams, Wilkinson, Wilmer…" Kagome read aloud.  
  
"You passed him, Kagome!" Songo cheered, crying for joy. "He's safe! Hojo's safe!" The girls hugged, but then heard crying not far away. An old woman and her husband, Doctor Totosai sat in their carriage.   
  
"Oh no," Songo said. "Their must have died." Songo got up, and went to the couple, to comfort them. And at that moment, Sesshomaru came riding up on his white horse.   
  
"I take it that your precious Hojo is alive and well?" he asked Kagome.  
  
"I'm happy for Songo," Kagome said. "She's been like a sister to for all this time, and Hojo's been like a brother."  
  
"Only a brother. Very well then." Sesshomaru said, smiling as if he alone held a very guarded secret. "But you do not fool me, Kagome Higurashi-O'Hara. I know your heart, and it's secret. But I will not say a word to anyone about it's guarded text."  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Kagome lied, getting defensive.  
  
"Don't you?" Sesshomaru said, crooking an eyebrow. "Very well. I am happy for the both of you. A small measure of happiness in a sea of grief and heartache." The tall gentleman turned on his horse, and trotted away to his own palace.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Act Three: Scene Four  
  
Months passed as the word spread that Lt. Kohaku was leading his legion to Fuji. Many who'd had hoped the city would be spared stayed in the city for some time, until spring. When spring arrived, and the rumors of Kohaku's ruthlessness spread far and wide, more and more people left the city.   
  
But Kagome and Songo did not. Though, eventually, even Aunt Kagura left them in a panicked fit, Songo and Kagome had to stay. For Songo was now almost ready to have her baby. Her belly had grown large and swollen with the growing child, and now Songo couldn't even leave the house, lest anything happen before the baby was ready. Kagome had been tempted to leave with Kagura, but had decided to stay. Why did she stay, in a city filled with fear and the not too distant sounds of cannon fire and the cries of the wounded? Because in spite of her resentment for Songo, she really did like her. And because the child she bore was Hojo's, and Kagome would rather face the hordes of Wind Demons single handedly than have Hojo's heart be broken at losing his first child. The women and their two servants waited with many others… waited for the city to be taken.. To be saved… for the beginning, or beginning of the end.   
  
One morning, as Kagome helped Shippo carry in the last of the stored vegetables, she heard Songo calling from her room. Kagome dropped the bucket of vegetales, and ran into the house.  
  
"Kagome!" Songo cried from the stairs. The pregnant girl was struggling to climb down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome demanded. "You're supposed top be in bed." Then, she looked down at Songo's legs, and shrieked. "Oh my gosh! The baby's coming! How long ago did this start?!"  
  
"Just…" Songo panted, sweat pouring from her brow, "Just a few… minutes ago."   
  
"Eri!" Kagome shouted, "Eri, get your butt up here!" The servant girl rann up the stairs, and stood up straight. "Eri, go get the doctor, and tell him that Songo's going inot labor right now, and we need him to help."   
  
"Yes, ma'am," Eri said, dashing back down the stairs, and out the door. Kagome carried Songo back to her bedroom, and made her lie down. After an hour, Eri came barging into the house, saying, "Dr. Totosai can't come. He's swamped with wounded."  
  
"What!?" Kagome yelled. "What are we supposed to do?!"  
  
"He said you'll have to do it," Eri said.  
  
"Me!?!" Kagome screamed. "I don't know how to birth a baby! I've never even done it!"  
  
"I know how," Eri said, perking up, "I was there when Shippo was born. I watched old Keade deliver him. We need to boil water and get clean towels."  
  
"Okay then," Kagome said, rolling up her sleeves, "Eri, go boil water. Shippo, go get clean linen. All you can find." The two servants ran about, fetching water and linen as fast as they could. Outside, Kagome heard the thunderous sound of hooves pounding away outside, raising up dust. Kagome looked outside, and shouted, "Sesshomaru! Where are you going?"  
  
The handsome gentleman looked up, and replied, "I must lead my men in one final stand against the dark hordes."  
  
"But… Are they really that close?"   
  
"We make our stand against them in the outskirts of the city. I advise you to leave, now while you still can."  
  
"We can't!" Kagome shouted at him. "Songo's having her baby!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Songo's voice shrieked from inside.   
  
"Gotta go," Kagome said, hurriedly. "Good luck!" she called down, and shut the window. 


	5. Act Four

AN: Sorry for the long wait, people. Oh, and to those who think that this story isn't making much sense… well… It's not supposed to!!!!!!! =D  
  
Act Four: Scene One  
  
Inu-yasha sat in Kikyo's parlor, drinking and smoking, while the battle raged outside the city. Then, suddenly, he heard a faint cry from outside the window.  
  
"Hey Miroku," Inu-yasha said, "Go see who's shouting outside. Don't tell me that they've started the looting and pillaging."  
  
"It's Kagome's servant girl," Miroku said.  
  
"Tell that stupid Inu-yasha to come out here and talk to me!" Eri shouted up to the window. Kikyo walked over, peered down, and started to laugh.  
  
"Have you become another member of Inu-yasha's fan club?" Kikyo asked the girl.  
  
"No," Eri said, blushing, "Miss Kagome asked me to come get him. We need his help."  
  
"Eri, it's not Saturday night. What are you doing here?" Inu-yasha joked, as he came to the window.  
  
"I didn't come here for that," she said, turning redder, "I came here to get you in a carriage. Miss Songo's had a baby boy, and Miss Kagome wants to get her out of here. Please, get your carriage."  
  
"I'd like to help ya," Inu-yasha said, "But the army confiscated both my carriage and my horse."  
  
"But… But someone has to save us! The Wind Demon's are coming and they're gonna kill us all!" Eri started crying.  
  
"Don't cry, you stupid girl!" Inu-yasha yelled at her. "I'm coming. Miroku, I hope where we can steal a horse?" He said as the men turned back into the palace.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome stuffed clothes, linens, and whatever she could find that she wouldn't let the demons steal or destroy, into numerous trunks and bags. Shippo helped, but he also stuffed smaller items into his pockets and down his pants. Soon, they the sounds of hooves outside, and Eri calling, "I brought Inu-yasha and Miroku!"  
  
"About time," Kagome stomped down the stairs and outside. She didn't care that she looked half crazed with her hair flying every which way and her clothes worn down. All she cared about was getting home to Edo. All she wanted was to see her mother and Grandpa, her sisters, and old Keade. She passed Eri and Miroku, who both ran into the house to get Songo and whatever they could carry.  
  
"Nice night, huh?" Inu-yasha said, as if he were at a garden party!  
  
"If you make jokes now, I'll rip those funny little ears right off your head, and stuff them down your throat!" Kagome roared.  
  
"Nice to see you, too," Inu-yasha replied. "And just where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Home!" Kagome huffed. "I'm going back Edo."  
  
"Well, Edo's far enough north to where you might escape the path of carnage, but I doubt it," Inu-yasha said as Miroku came outside, Songo hanging limply in his arms. "Kohaku's troops send raiders up north all the tme. Edo might have burned to ground already."   
  
"Do you think I care about what you think?" Kagome demanded as she began to cry. "I'm going even if I have to freaking walk every dang step! And you won't be able to stop me!"  
  
"Quit crying!" Inu-yasha ordered her. "I'll get you, geez." he said as Miroku laid Songo down in the back of the cart. Eri laid Sngo's baby down next to her, and climbed in. Shippo hopped on to Kagome's shoulder.   
  
"Poor Sota," Songo murmered in the back.  
  
"Sota?" Inu-yasha asked. "Is that what she named him?"  
  
"It seemed appropriate," Kagome said, calming down. "It was Hojo's father's name."  
  
"Get going," Miroku said as he climbed up into the front. "We don't have much time."   
  
"Right, let's go." Inu-yasha said. He whipped the horse, and they sped off down the road.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at the front, Kohaku's army broke through. Sesshomaru led his cavalry in one last heroic charge, only to be cut down or captured. Sesshomaru among them. With only one arm to fight, and hold the reins of his horse, he was thrown off and taken alive by the wind demons, who'd seen that he came from a fine family, and decided it would be better to ransom him off. The took him back to Kohaku's camp for interrogation.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kagome held on tight to the wooden seat under her as they were jostled about in the streets of Fuji. Some buildings burned about them, while others spilled out men and monsters that plundered the city. In the back of their cart, Eri covered her eyes, while Songo's son screamed and cried. Shippo's grasp on her arm tightened as Inu-yasha pulled the reins to turn down by one of the blazing palaces.   
  
They came out of nowhere. Wicked, evil men and demons surrounded their cart, and tried to steal their horse, and rip them apart. Inu-yasha handed the reins to Miroku, and drew his sword, the Tetsaiga. He slashed and gutted numerous attackers, and ended up leaping to the ground, and tearing creatures apart with his claws.   
  
"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Inu-yasha cried as he sliced another demon into several pieces. He grabbed the horse's yoke, and pulled them all away from the miniature battle scene. They hurried with great speed to the bridge that led out of the city, and as they did, a warehouse in the city, one that held fireworks and explosives, exploded in a bright, orange, burst of fire. The inferno spread, and consumed most of the city.   
  
But by then, they were out of the city, far from any known danger… and heading for unknown ones. Inu-yasha got back into the cart, and took the reins again, and led them far away from Fuji, into the wooded roads of the back country. There, Inu-yasha left them.  
  
"You can't leave us." Kagome said as she watched him walk away.  
  
"It's the only way that you can make it back to Edo. I'll stay here and try to hold them off. The entire army of Wind Demons is going to be coming down this road and our army is either slaughtered or in retreat. What few soldiers are left with will make one last valiant stand soon enough. I intend to be with them." Inu-yasha told Kagome. "Fare well and good luck. Miroku, take good care of them, or I swear that I'll gut you."  
  
"I shall." He told Inu-yasha. "I shall." Then he took the reigns and hurried the wagon down the road. Kagome looked back at the valiant Inu-yasha as he walked into the darkness of night and disappeared. She knew that she may never see him again and that he might actually die. She worried for him, for Hojo, and for Sesshomaru. The last she'd seen of him was when he'd led his men down the road in front of aunt Kagura's. He was going to fight too. The last of their army was probably going to die making their stand for a cause that was lost.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Act Four: Scene Two  
  
Kagome and her friends arrived safely at Edo on the following night round about midnight. They had traveled all the day and were weary. To their great dismay they had learned that Musashi had been burned to the ground and so there had been no comfort in that fact until at last they laid eyes on Edo still in all of it's splendor.  
  
"It's still there, they haven't burned it!" Kagome cheered and jumped down from the cart. She ran all the way to the front door. "Grandpa, Momma, Ayume, anybody, where are you?" She cried as she banged on the front door and shouted at the top of her lungs. Suddenly though the door opened and old Keade was on the other side.  
  
"Oh dear Kagome." She grabbed the girl and held her. "We were so worried about you. Come in child, come in."   
  
"Oh, I can't Mammy, Songo's in the cart and she's got a new baby with her. Mr. Miroku is bringing her." She looked back and saw the cart pull up behind her.  
  
"I'll take care of it." Keade said taking a lamp in hand and walking out to the cart.  
  
"Where are Mother and Grandpa?" Kagome asked. Keade stopped then and turned around. She had a terribly grim expression upon her face. "Mammy where are they?" She asked again.  
  
"Dead child, both dead. The Wind Demons came in the night and took their souls. It was all that I could do to save your sisters and myself. They left the Palace be because they had to go on to Musashi and burn it. It was terrible child. Just terrible." Old Keade said to her. Kagome broke down and cried then, she cried and cried for the rest of the night. Though her home was safe, her family had suffered a grievous loss. No one remained now to comfort her except for Miroku who was more interested in feeling her up than simply holding her while she cried.  
  
"There there." he said "Things are not as bad as all that. You still have your sisters, Songo, the baby and myself. Shippo and Eri are here and old Keade too. We'll be your family Kagome, and just think of me as a brother, a very close brother." He said.  
  
"Brothers don't hold their sisters the way you're holding me." Kagome said smacking his hands away from her chest and butt. "But thank you anyway. You'll be a big help to us now that we're all alone here."  
  
"I will protect you until the last Kagome. If the Wind demons return then I shall die defending you." Miroku said gallantly.  
  
"What is there to eat?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing left hardly child except for a few radishes and roots in the garden." Keade said. "There is a cow and some fresh water though. Milk, water and roots may be pitiful little to offer but it is all that we have." Kagome didn't feel much like eating just then. Nothing seemed to be going right. She went to bed and waited until the next morning when she was so ravenous that she could hardly stand it. As the sun was rising she ran out the garden and tore up a root by the greens on top and gobbled it down on the spot. She coughed and hacked from the dirt in her throat.  
  
"I won't let them lick me." She said suddenly as she hacked and coughed violently. "I won't let them win. With Buddha as my witness, I'll never be hungry again, do you hear me? I'll never be so beaten and hungry ever again!"  
  
(Intermission)  
  
AN: Oh, I hate those, don't you? Now's a good time to go pop some popcorn, go the bathroom, and wait for us to post the first act on the second part of….  
  
Gone With The Wind Demons …  
  
And we want you to be in the front row, when Inu-yasha falls off the stage, and head first into a tuba.   
  
Inu-yasha: "I will NOT!"  
  
Author: Yes you will! SIT!  
  
(Inu-yasha thuds to the ground) Inu-yasha: "What did you do that for?!?"  
  
Author: Because you're being a bad dog. Now go outside to your house.  
  
Inu-yasha: "What if I don't?"  
  
(Author prepares to say 'sit' again. Inu-yasha slinks away outside, mumbling obscenities) 


	6. Act Five

AN: Okay, people. On with the story!  
  
Gone With The Wind Demons…  
  
Part Two  
  
Act Five: Scene One  
  
The Wind Demons swept through Japan and made war on every living creature. Though General Naraku had been killed in battle, his Lieutenant, Kohaku continued to drive northward into the heart of the country until at last the Imperialists surrendered and the Emperor was beheaded. Kohaku was coroneted on that same day and peace was made though at a heavy price. His ransom of the country was millions in gold and his laws that were passed soon afterwards were brutal. Everywhere tax collectors and former bandits made the land their private killing fields and raised the old Japan to the ground.  
  
Edo survived though to face the terrible hunger and poverty of defeat. Kagome was now the soul owner of the entire estate and she had transformed it into a plentiful farm. Food soon became abundant again and so they shared what they had with the now destitute soldiers of the former Imperial Army.  
  
"I can't believe this." Kagome said as she handed over another plate full of mashed and stewed roots. "We finally get a good crop in to feed all of us and Songo gives it all away to the freeloaders."  
  
"Oh hush up Kagome." Keade said as she boiled down some old clothes in a large pot. "Songo is only doing her best to see that Hojo is treated well. He's out there somewhere and you know the teachings of the Buddha. If we are to receive good, we must give good. Songo hopes that somewhere there is another farm doing as prosperous as we are and that Hojo is on that farm where he is being fed and clothed like we are feeding and clothing others."  
  
"I suppose that's alright then." Kagome said thinking of Hojo. She could hardly remember the last time that she'd seen him. He was standing in the doorway in Aunt Kagura's looking so dashing in his uniform. She looked at the old tattered, ragged uniforms that these soldiers wore and wondered what had happened to him. Was he alive? Was he on his way home? She didn't know and wouldn't know that for a while she believed. When he did get home he'd be a welcome pair of hands. With no more servants besides Eri and Shippo to work the fields, she'd had to put her own sisters to work planting and picking and making soap and doing all the rest of the chores around the house. Ayumi and Yuka complained terribly and they were always wondering why it was that they were being made to work like field hands.   
  
"I hate farming!" Ayumi had declared once. That day had been particularly hot, and Ayumi, Yuka, and Kagome were all covered in dirt and sweat. Kagome and Yuka hadn't complained, but Ayumi was impossible. "I hate this! Kagome expects us to do all the work-!"  
  
"That's not true," Yuka said, "She does as much work as us."  
  
"But I don't want to work THIS hard!" Ayumi said, starting to cry.  
  
"Don't cry on me," Kagome said, walking over, having heard everything. "You know we keep these crops growing if we want any food or money. Edo is all we have, and I won't let anyone take it from us!"  
  
"I don't care about stupid Edo!" Ayumi yelled at her sister. Kagome, enraged, had slapped her.  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER say that again!" Kagome screamed, before turning away and huffing back into the palace. Now that Kagome looked back on that day, she understood how her sister felt… But she still loved these lands…. This land. Edo. It was home; nothing else could ever be.   
  
Miroku had long since gone off to find work and bring in money for them to live off of. He sent back money on the weekends but it was hard going. Work was scarce even for the experienced.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Just waiting around here isn't going to do us any good, we must keep busy." Songo said to herself as she sowed a dress in bed. She had been confined to bed for a while yet since she'd given birth and the only strength she had was used to sow clothes. She sowed dresses for the girls, pants for the soldiers, and little outfits for the baby Souta who was growing ever so fast. He just seemed to cry all the time for something and Kagome was getting tired of hearing the baby crying.  
  
"He's a baby, Kagome, babies cry." Old Keade reminded her. "We must look after little Souta for Hojo when he returns.  
  
"Yeah, for Hojo, he'll love this little guy." Kagome said cradling the baby in her arms. She often watched him while Songo worked. Despite being a handful, Kagome did secretly wish that Souta was her baby and that Hojo was her husband. Then Songo would need something and reality would come crashing down around her again. "Coming Songo." Kagome said, hearing her call from upstairs. She rushed up to find Songo up and about and looking out of the window.  
  
"Do you see that?" Songo asked her as they looked out together.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said looking down at the road. "Another group of soldiers come to find a meal." Kagome was getting tired of them all.  
  
"No, that one there with the heavy beard. He looks so familiar." Kagome looked again and as the bearded man came ever closer they both realized who it was. "Oh my goodness. It's Hojo!" Songo exclaimed and then raced down stairs. Kagome followed, scarcely believing it but when she came down to the front yard and saw the soldier up close she knew it immediately. It was Hojo, and he was running towards the house now to meet with Songo who was running from the yard down to the road to meet him. Kagome started to go too but then she realized that she had no business running to him now. Songo was his wife. Songo had born his child. Songo was the one that he would want to see most of all. In that moment, she almost hated Hojo and Songo, and their baby but then she thought better of them. At least now Hojo was home and they could stop worrying about him and they could stop feeding all these strays.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Songo met Hojo by the road and they embraced. She hugged his neck and kissed his bearded face and he picked her up into his arms and held her as if she were the dearest, most precious thing in the world to him.  
  
"Oh Hojo!" Songo cried. "You're home, you're home, you're finally home."  
  
"Yes my dearest, I'm home." Hojo said to her as he held her. "I'm home and I'm never leaving you again." He was really there and he was really safe and alive. Most of all he was hungry and happy to be there. Hojo's joys were doubled when he held his baby in his arms for the first time and he thanked them all for looking out for his family.  
  
"It was nothing." Eri bragged, "Delivering a baby was nothing at all. I did most of the work and Kagome helped me."  
  
"Well you've done a fine job. You too Kagome. Thank you for this, you are my dearest friend in the whole world and I won't forget how you've all suffered through to keep my wife and baby safe."  
  
"Oh Hojo," Kagome said, wistfully, "It… it was no trouble at all. I'd do anything to help you and your family." And this time, Kagome realized that she meant it. She really would do anything to help Hojo's family… because she cared about Hojo, and Songo was really her best friend. She'd never really had a friend like Songo before, and now, realizing that her best friend had been the object of her scorn and envy made her heart sink a little. She felt truly, honestly guilty for ever hating someone so kind to her. "Hey, what are we all standing around out here for. Let's go in and have some dinner and let Hojo settle in." Hojo was home at last from war and from battling foes and from defending the honor of the country. The war was finally over for this one family and Kagome knew that together they could make it through whatever evil their new Emperor would bring against them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Five Scene Two.  
  
From his palace in Kyoto Kohaku and his tax collectors pillaged the country. They raised high taxes and demanded blood from the gravestones of the fallen Imperial soldier's and their families. For loosing the war they would pay; and pay dearly. On one occasion the new Emperor was walking through his garden when a visitor came to him from the Northern boundaries He was tall silver haired young man with a sword on his belt and an appetite for confrontation.  
  
"Lord Emperor, I bring tidings, salutations on behalf of my family." The young man said.  
  
"Indeed." Kohaku replied. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have come to barter for the life of my brother who was captured in the battle of Fuji." The young man said.  
  
"Oh, you mean Sesshomaru." Kohaku looked down at his flowers and sniffed them like he was not even concerned with the matter. "I have to warn you that you've come to me about bad business. Sesshomaru is my favorite entertainment these days. He is quite a poor gambler and his loosing vast amounts of money to me is the only thing keeping him alive. Otherwise I'd have hung him already." The young Emperor said. "This does not concern you?"  
  
"Not really, other than the fact that if he dies, the secret of my family's wealth will die with him. I have only a few funds readily available to me but they are all yours in exchange for his life. Naturally we'll pay all debts to your majesty." The silver haired young man said. Kohaku laughed and then summoned his footman.  
  
"Go to the jail and see your bother. Tell him to give you the money you need and then bring it here to me. Then perhaps I shall let him go. At the very least it will guarantee he will not be killed." Kohaku said and wrote out a pass for his guest. "And your name?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Inu-yasha, remember it well, for it shall be a name that you will hear again my Lord."  
  
"We shall see." Kohaku said. "We shall see." As Inu-yasha was leaving he noticed two other well-dressed young men just arriving. They got out of their carriage and headed back towards the garden where he'd just come from. One was a handsome, very dashing young gentleman with long black hair and the other a grotesque, very hideous looking bald hunchback. They could only have been Hiten and Manten, the Emperor's senior tax collectors. They were well known all over Japan for the ruthless way that they hounded the people night and day to pay the outlandishly high taxes imposed upon them. If you could or wouldn't pay then they would burn you out or worse. They carried with them a heavy steamer trunk, obviously full of their hoarded treasure. More wealth for the Emperor to finance his future wars with.  
  
"My Lord Emperor," Hiten said. "We have brought you this week's revenues from Southern provinces and are set to go forth and collect from the Northern provinces."  
  
"Excellent." Kohaku said as he opened the trunk. It was filled with money. Coins, jewels, and fine silver too. The collected wealth of the entire south. "Is there anything else?" He asked the brother.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is." Manten said "There is a favor that I would ask of your greatness."  
  
"What?" Kohaku demanded. Manten shrank away and hid behind his brother.  
  
"My brother has his eye on a certain piece of land, north of Fuji. The Estate of Edo. It is owned by a vivacious young beauty named Kagome Higurashi-O'Hara." Hiten said.  
  
"Yes, she is a beauty beyond compare and it would please me very greatly if she were to marry me and bare me many fine sons." Manten said.  
  
"It is not within my domain to wed you women." The Emperor said. "Why should I care either way?"  
  
"Well, you see my Lord, Edo is a very prosperous farm now that the war is over. It's currently feeding most of the surrounding province and Ms. Higurashi-O'Hara is attracting many former soldiers to her. You would have a vested interest in shutting down what could very well be a bare of operations for a rebellion. Also, if she were to become my wife, I would promise you my first born sons for your Imperial Army my Lord. Fine Captains they would make for you, I come from good stock, fine warriors all as my brother has proven to you during the past war." Manten went on. The Emperor was intrigued by this offer. The first born sons of an entire family well bred for war.  
  
"Very well." Kohaku said. "I will pass a law that will enable you to make an offer of marriage to this Kagome and if she accepts then I will hold you to your word. If she denies you, you will still have to pay me, but in another fashion." He summoned his footman again and with a pen he wrote out a law that spelled death for Edo's Mistress and her family. "I here by decree that no single woman may own property or engage in profitable business of any kind unless widowed." He signed it and had it sent along to be posted throughout the entire country by the week's end. Hiten and Manten bowed to their Emperor and then left to go and inform Young Kagome of her fate.  
  
"This Kagome had better be worth all the trouble I'm going to for you." Hiten told his brother.  
  
"She is dear brother, she is, and she has two very young, very fine, beautiful sisters who are also single. Perhaps one of them might be a fitting bride for you." Manten said as they climbed back into their carriage.  
  
"Perhaps but I am not looking for a bride. My only desire is for power and this deal you've made with the Emperor will bring us a great deal of power in the end. If it works that is." Hiten said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Five: Scene Three.  
  
Kagome stood stirring a kettle of soap and thought about how hard things were on them all now. Then she looked over at where Hojo was working to split rails for a fence. His shirt was hanging over one rail and his strong, muscular chest glistened with sweat. Looking at this, Kagome thought it wasn't so bad after all. They made quite the happy little family, she thought, Songo as wife and mother, Kagome as House Mistress, and Hojo as the Lord of the Manner. For once in her life Kagome felt that she might really be happy.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Hojo asked her suddenly.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking of how great things are between us now that we're all back together again." Hojo smiled too and decided it was time to take a break. "So how is that soap coming, I want to be able to have a good bath tonight." He walked over and looked into the kettle.  
  
"It's almost ready for me to pour into bricks so don't worry. Songo is probably boiling your water as we speak. Oh it'll be good to get clean again." Kagome said smelling of herself. She'd been working out in the hot sun all day long and now he smelled of body odor. "Remember before the war, when things were different?" She asked Hojo.  
  
"How could I forget? Things were so much more simple then and I was a braver man. I'm a coward now compared to those days when all a young man thought about was honor and gentlemanly sports like war. I found out on the battlefield though, that war is not a sport. It's something that I would not wish on my worst enemies now that I've lived it myself." He said to her.  
  
"You mustn't say that you are a coward, Hojo. You're braver than any man I've ever known." Kagome told him.  
  
"I wish that were true. This last war has changed me though. It will never be same again, Kagome, never. Our way of life before the war has gone away. Not matter how good we have it now, we'll always be marked by the changes this world has made to us."  
  
"Oh, Hojo." Kagome put her arms around him and he held her. Something inside said it was wrong but it felt so right to Kagome that Hojo should be holding her. "Hojo, I lov…" But her words were drowned out by shouts from the house.  
  
"Now what?" Hojo grabbed his shirt from the fence rail and both he and Kagome ran back to the house. When they arrived, a grizzly sight awaited them in their parlor.  
  
"Oh, how disgusting!" Kagome exclaimed when she saw the hideous Manten sitting there.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I'm glad to see you're well." The gruesome looking tax collector said as he got up from the bench. "My this place is shaping up quite nicely. I'd say the restoration of your beloved Edo is proceeding as well as can be expected."  
  
"Uh, thank you sir. Please won't you sit while Eri brings us some tea?" Kagome said, trying to be a good hostess. She knew who this was. Manten was well known all over for being a vicious taxman. Kagome took a seat next to him but kept her distance. He was truly sickening to look at, to her. "So what can I do for you, if it's about our Taxes, we've paid them already." She told him.  
  
"Oh, I've not come to you about your taxes, those are in good order, according to my records. What I've come to see you about is a business proposition that I'm sure we'll both find mutually beneficial. You see the Emperor had passed a new law decreeing that no woman may be allowed to own property unless she is married or widowed."  
  
"That's terrible!" Kagome exclaimed. "What will happen to us, to Edo, to my family?" She asked Manten.  
  
"Ah, that's what I came to see you about. Nothing will happen to them if I have anything to say about it. My dear Kagome, I've come to offer you marriage to save your family and your beloved Edo. Naturally, under this law, all your property would pass into my possession but I have considerable funds available and would do all that I could to restore you and this fine house to it's former state."  
  
"Marriage?" Kagome asked him. "It's kind of sudden. I mean there isn't any way that I could… I mean it simply wouldn't do for me to…Oh there is just no polite way for me to say this. You're ugly." Manten heard this and was crushed. Kagome had just told him the same words that he'd heard from every woman he'd ever courted. "You do understand that I could never marry someone like you, no matter what was at stake. I mean, you're as grotesque as humanly possible."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that if you don't marry me, you'll loose everything. Edo will go up for sale, I'll buy it out from underneath you, and then I'll have your entire family turned out. Your servants, your land, your home will all be mine one way, or another. At least this way, when I die, it will all be yours again." Manten told her. Kagome had to think about this for a moment. She couldn't possibly let this man bully her into marriage, not when things were going so well for her as a single woman, and yet, if she did not marry him then all that he said would no doubt come to pass. What could she do?  
  
"Can I have some time to think about this?" She asked him. Manten looked at her for a moment then agreed to give her two weeks to think his proposal over. Then he would return and force the issue. Eri brought the tea just then. Kagome sat and had tea with Manten so as not to be any ruder then she saw him out to his carriage.  
  
"Remember, two weeks, then I shall return for you." He told her. Kagome watched him drive away and her heart sank.  
  
"Oh what will I do?" She shrieked. "I can't marry that brute but if I don't then I'll loose everything!" She dropped down to her knees and grabbed up handfuls of earth in her palms. "Whatever shall I do?"  
  
AN: Oh no! What will become of poor Kagome?!? If you want to now, then please review 


	7. Act Six

AN: Warning folks, this gets a bit raunchy. I hope we won't have to change the rating. Is there a ratiung between PG 13 and R? I hope so! ---- Joke  
  
Act Six: Scene One.  
  
Kagome threw the letter she got from Manten into the fireplace, and stormed about, thinking desperately about what to do. A week had passed since that horrible visit, and after his reptilian visage had exited the premises, Kagome had written him a letter, explaining that she didn't need to marry him, since she was already a widow. It was the one thing she got from Kouga that turned out to be good.   
  
But now, she was more distressed than ever. Eri and Keade walked, and asked what the matter was, and hadn't the letter worked?  
  
"No!" Kagome fretted. "He says under the new laws, a marriage isn't legal until it's consummated."  
  
"So?" Eri asked.  
  
"So, Kouga died before he could get the job done," Kagome said, frowning. "If he weren't dead already I could just kill for that."  
  
"If he weren't dead already," Eri said, "You wouldn't have anything to worry about."  
  
Kagome looked at Eri, and slapped across the face for such a stupid comment. But then, she got an idea. If she were already married… But that wouldn't work. She only three single men; two of them were perverts, and the only gentleman among them was locked up and…'About to be executed.' Kagome thought. Her eyes widened, and her heart lifted from the ashes of despair. "That's it!" Kagome cried. "Sesshomaru!" Shoe looked down at herself. "But I can't go propose marriage dressed like this! I look like a servant!"  
  
"You know it's not that bad a job," Eri said, snidely. Kagome ignored her, and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the green and gold courtier curtains in the window. She ran over, and ripped them down from curtain poles.   
  
"Quick Eri," Kagome ordered, draping the curtains about her shoulders, "Go get the sewing kit and box of dress patterns down from the attic. I'm going to Kyoto, and I'm going dressed like an Empress."   
  
"Yes ma'am," Eri said, dashing off through the house.   
  
"Who's going with you to Kyoto?" Keade asked Kagome, later as she was sewing up the dress.  
  
"You are, of course. It simply wouldn't do for me to be seen in the company of Colonel Butler without a chaperone. " Kagome told her. "Especially if his brother Captain Inu-yasha Butler is in there with him. Those two brothers are finally going to be some use to me. I could just kill Inu-yasha for leaving me on that road alone with Miroku. Do you realize that I had to keep slapping his hands away from my privates the entire trip. I suppose we'll have to pay him a visit too, while we're in Kyoto, just find out how he's doing of course." Kagome said looking at herself in the mirror which hung over the fireplace. She would have to fix her hair, find some makeup, and hope that Sesshomaru was in the mood to be visited by a woman who was after more than just a single night of passion.   
  
Act Six, Scene Two.  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his cell reading the paper and eating some fresh rice and a little tea. That was all that they fed the prisoners there in Kyoto, even the more well to do prisoners. At least he had the news to read and that was full of new and interesting gossip now that there were no more free presses. Everything was controlled by the Emperor and no one really knew what was going on in the country so all there was to print were the Emperor's new decrees and gossip.  
  
"Most interesting. So the Emperor thinks that the Westerners might attack us soon. That will be an interesting thing to watch. I only hope that I live long enough to see it. Who knows, the Emperor may request my services, and stay my execution." He said to the Guard who waited outside for him to finish.  
  
"It is most interesting Lord Sesshomaru." The Guard said. "Perhaps I will have the honor of serving under your command. I heard that your unit suffered fifty percent casualties during the battle of Fuji. A very honorable last stand it was. I only wish that you had not allowed yourself to be taken prisoner. So disgraceful."  
  
"Do not worry about it. Besides, I've never been a believer in that antiquated code of the Samurai. Death is something that no man should look for willingly but should accept as an inevitability. We all must die sometime. The battle of Fuji simply wasn't my time. Perhaps this time is, perhaps it is not. Either way, I am resolved to face my fate unafraid."  
  
"Don't go planning for your funeral just yet, bro. I may have other plans for you and our money." Came Inu-yasha's voice from outside the cell. Sesshomaru got up and went to the small window and looked out through the bars.  
  
"Inu-yasha, so you're not dead." Sesshomaru said pleasantly. "Have you really come to free me?" He asked.  
  
"Not yet, but soon. I've worked out a little deal with the Emperor. The thing of it is though, I need access of our finances. The Emperor wants a hefty ransom for you." Inu-yasha told him.  
  
"I see, so then it's impossible without drawing a draft from our accounts in Liverpool. Very well then, I shall have to write you out a draft and then you can send it along. Guard, bring me a pen and paper." He ordered. The guard went away and left the two brothers to converse. "How are our other ventures working out?"  
  
"Just fine, I'm making enough money to live off of, but just barely. I've had to sell off some of our finer possessions though. The Emperor demands high taxes on property and our holdings here in Kyoto are quite extensive. I had to sell off a couple of the houses too. Our Palace outside of Fuji is just fine though." Inu-yasha explained.  
  
"Well that is to be expected. Tell me though, what has become of the Lady Kagome? The last I saw of her, she was waiting in Songo's Aunt's home to be evacuated. Is she alright?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"She's fine as far as I know. I last saw her in the company of my good friend Miroku Kennedy on the road leading back to Edo. With any luck, she made it home alright. I can't see Edo suffering much since the former Emperor surrendered his forces before the Current Emperor's army ever got that far. The Wind Demons he used as his forward guard might have done some damage though. They plundered and pillaged the countryside for weeks before the battle of Fuji."  
  
"Then there is still some hope that she still lives. I'm glad to hear it." The guard returned then and handed Sesshomaru the paper and inkwell. A feather pen was all that he had to write with. Brushes were expensive and they used too much ink which was also expensive now a days. "Here you go, Inu-yasha, I expect you to return with my pardon in hand before too much more time passes."  
  
"Don't worry Bro, I won't let you down." Inu-yasha folded up the draft and put it in the right breast pocket of his red kimono. He left Sesshomaru then to await either the day of his execution or the day of deliverance. Either way, he was stuck in that deplorable cell, with nothing but time on his hands.   
  
As Inu-yasha was leaving the Jail he saw a rather odd looking carriage pull up next to his own. The curtains were drawn and the short heavily cloaked driver was unfamiliar to him. Then he notice the driver had a fox's tail sticking out from underneath his coat.  
  
"Oh no, It's not her. It can't be her." He said and then knocked on the side of the carriage. The curtains shot open and inside he saw her. "OH NO!" He exclaimed. "NOT YOU!"  
  
"INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed and bashed him on the head. "How dare you leave me on the road like that you varlet." She smacked him and bashed him until he finally had sense enough to move out of reach.  
  
"Hold on, what are you hitting me for?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"You know perfectly well what for." She said, getting out of the carriage with Keade following. "You left me with Miroku on that lonely highway in the middle of the night. I was so afraid." Kagome began to cry.  
  
"Hey, hey, what's the tears for. You're okay, I didn't leave you. I stayed there on the road to protect you. If not for me, the Wind Demons would have come up the road , and who knows what they would have done to you." Inu-yasha said putting his arms around her. "It's okay." He held her there for a moment while Kagome composed herself.  
  
"Well, I suppose that you're right." She said, sobbing. "But just why did you never come see me again after that?" She asked him.  
  
"I had to find my brother and try to get him out. That's why I'm here, I just saw Sesshomaru, and he's waiting for me to get him out of here." Kagome didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Get him out, Inu-yasha, you're not going to do something rash are you?" She asked him, faking concern.  
  
"Of course not, I'm going to draw a draft from our accounts and buy his freedom from the Emperor, only it may take a while for me to get the money. They might kill him before then." He told her. Kagome sighed with relief. Not for Inu-yasha, but for the possibility that her plan might yet work. If she married Sesshomaru and he didn't die, then things could get might complicated. She would mind being married to him, and yet there was still the fact that she was still in love with both Hojo, and Inu-yasha. She still had to sort out those feelings before she could make any kind of commitment to any man. "Say, what are you doing here?" Inu-yasha suddenly asked.  
  
"I came to see Sesshomaru as well." Kagome told him. "You see there is this little problem that I need his help with and I need to see him." She said, not giving away too much.  
  
"Well, tough luck." Inu-yasha said. "The only people who come in and out of this jail are prisoners and Officials on business." This was terrible, Kagome thought, how could she see Sesshomaru if the only two kinds of people who could get in were…  
  
"Wait, how did you get in?" She asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"Huh, oh, well I've got a pass signed by the Emperor." He said holding the paper up.  
  
"Oh please let me barrow it, Inu-yasha. I promise that I'll give it back as soon as I'm done with it. I only need it for a little while." She said appealing to his fondness of her. She rubbed up against him like a cat and placed his hands firmly on her hips. Poor old Keade could barely stand to watch as Kagome threw herself at Captain Butler. It was such a disgraceful thing to be doing out in front of a jail and with someone who she knew to be a varlet and scallywag.   
  
Inu-yasha felt of her underneath the bright green dress she wore and she was still so slim, and firm, and… He couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay." He said.  
  
"Oh thank you Inu-yasha." Kagome reached up and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Such a tease." Came a laugh from inside of Inu-yasha's carriage. Kagome turned around and came face to face with the infamous Kikyo who sat laughing at her in the cab of Inu-yasha's carriage with her white velvet sleeve hiding the smirk on her face.  
  
"And who might you be?" Kagome asked, as if she didn't already know.  
  
"Kagome, this is Kikyo, my uh…uh…um."  
  
"His acquaintance, and you must be the darling little tart who keeps his heart wrapped around her little finger. My you are dressed nice for a..."  
  
"For a what?" Kagome asked Kikyo angrily.  
  
"For a child. Yes, that's what you are, a child. No woman could make his heart flutter at the bat of her eye. Believe me, I've tried, and the only thing that I can get out of him anymore is… Well, you know who and what I am. I'm only a concubine compared to you. You're his night and his moon and his stars in the sky." Kekyo laughed again.  
  
"Hey, that's not true." Inu-yasha said. "You know I've only got eyes for you babe."  
  
"Oh if that were only true." Kekyo said. "But you mustn't worry about my feelings dearest Inu-yasha. This beautiful little girl needs your kindness more than I do at the moment." Kikyo turned away then and Kagome turned back to Inu-yasha.  
  
"Here." he said handing her the pass. "Just remember where you got it." Kagome took it and then walked away. Inu-yasha would wait while she went to see his brother then he would take Kikyo home. He felt so guilty at times for being with her and not being in love with her. Especially when the woman he really wanted was Kagome.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Act Six. Scene Three.  
  
Sesshomaru was finishing up his supper when Kagome came in to see him. She presented "her" pass to the guard and he let her in to see him. Needless to say, Sesshomaru was surprised to see her there and looking so splendidly.  
  
"Lady Kagome." He said taking her into his arms. "It is most wonderful to see you alive and looking so fit." He kissed her hands and her forehead and held her so close that Kagome could barely breath.  
  
"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, this is such an unexpected welcome I'm receiving from you." She said to him.  
  
"Forgive me." He said. "I was simply overtaken by your great beauty." He told her. "Please tell me how it is that you've come to see me."  
  
"Well, it was Lord Inu-yasha who you must thank. I came here to see you and he gave me his pass. It was so gentlemanly of him don't you think?" Kagome asked him, playing sweetly.  
  
"Oh my brother is many things but not a gentleman. You mustn't confuse his flirtations with having an honorable soul. But let us not speak of such things. How is Edo?" He asked her. "Tell me of your friends and your family and anything else that's been going on. I get so little real news about what is going on in the country in here." Kagome sat down beside him on the bunk bed, and held hands with him like a lady does with her betrothed.  
  
"What's to tell, everything is so well at Edo that I barely have time to worry about politics and such. What with all the young gentlemen coming to court me and my sisters and all. Why just this past week I received an invitation of marriage from a fellow named Manten, who is said to be one of the Emperor's favorite Tax Collectors." She admitted that much.  
  
"So then there is no worry from the new law that the Emperor has passed." Sesshomaru said, guessing at what was really going on there in his little cell. "With so many wonderful suitors waiting in the wings there can not possibly be any way that you'll loose Edo." He got up and walked over to the door. "Now, tell me the truth, Kagome. Tell me why you're really here to see me. Everyone in Kyoto knows that Manten the Taxman is an ugly Son of a b&%#" Kagome was caught. Oh well, now she could come right out with it, and not beat around the bush.  
  
"Okay, Manten's after Edo." She told him. "He says that if I don't marry him then he'll buy the property out from under me. I need a husband quick to take over ownership of Edo until…"  
  
"I see. Since I am to die soon, you thought of me. We'd have a quick wedding in the cell, consummate the relationship all on one night and then when I die, all my property and wealth will be yours. Including Edo."  
  
"You once said that I'd make a fine edition to your family." Kagome said, looking down in shame. "And… It wouldn't just be for one night. With the pass Inu-yasha gave to me, I could come an visit you. I could bare you a son, if we tried hard enough before they hang you."  
  
"And what if Inu-yasha manages to secure my release?" Sesshomaru asked her. "What then?"  
  
"Please." Kagome began to cry for real. "I'd do anything to keep my family from being turned out on the street."   
  
"Even marry a man whom you do not love. Why not Manten then, he's asking." He told her. "Go now and leave me alone. I dare not see you now as I am very tempted to take you up on your offer." Kagome started to speak again but knew it would do no good. She left the jail and returned to her carriage where Inu-yasha was waiting for her.  
  
"So he wouldn't go for it?" He asked.  
  
"Go for what?" She demanded.  
  
"For whatever it was you came here to get out of him. I know you." He said taking back the pass. "You wouldn't have come just to see my brother, 'cause you're not in love with him. You're only in love with one man, and that's Hojo Wilkes. Well, at least I got to cop a feel of you." Kagome got really mad at him just then and smacked his face with her fan.  
  
"That's all you'll ever get out of me you varlet." She told him and climbed into her carriage. Shippo drove her and old Keade away from the Jail and on to Miroku's house where they would stay the night until they could make the long trip back to Fuji the next morning and from there they would go home to Edo.  
  
"Don't worry child, there is still hope." Keade said to her, seeing that all had not gone well inside the jail.  
  
"Oh what hope is there for me if even a dieing man won't marry me." Kagome said to her in despair. "If only Inu-yasha weren't with that woman, that Kikyo, I'd marry him and then at least I'd be a little happy."  
  
"Don't be mad at Kikyo for telling you the truth child. You are very young still, too young to have been widowed and too young to be out looking for another husband already." Keade told her, laying a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. The carriage bumped and jostled on the dirt road leading from the jail to the square where Miroku's store was. The carriage stopped just in front of it and Kagome got out.  
  
"Bless my retched soul, can it be Lady Kagome?" Came a familiar voice. She turned around and found Miroku standing on the curb. "It is, and looking as lovely as ever." He came over and laid an hand on her rump. Kagome was about to smack him away but then she got an idea. Maybe there was still hope after all. It would mean doing the unthinkable, which was to marry a pervert like Miroku, but then there was the alternative.  
  
"Oh Miroku." Kagome said, putting her arms around him. "It's been such a long time. I haven't seen you since the day you left home and we have all missed you." She said. At first Miroku didn't know what to think. He had his hands on Kagome's butt and she wasn't slapping him away. In fact, she was hugging him. This was a joyous day in deed.  
  
"Please won't you come into my store and tell me all about what's going on at home?" He asked Kagome. She smiled and placed her hands on his bottom then too.  
  
"I would just love to." She told him. Once again, poor old Keade had to watch as Kagome threw herself at yet another man. By the time they had visited for a while, talked about home, old times, and family, why Kagome had Miroku dropping to one knee. She'd let him grope her and feel her up like she was his personal love slave and all the while she'd acted like it was a pleasure.  
  
"Kagome, I shouldn't hope that I could ever be good enough for you, but could, that is to say, would you consider marrying me?" He asked her there in front of all his customers.  
  
"Oh, of course I'll marry you my dear sweet Miroku." She said, nearly gagging. She put her arms around his neck again then prayed that all this aggravation would be worth it. For now she was officially engaged to Miroku and there wasn't anything that could be done about it.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'll try to keep in the custom you deserve, and I know that once we're married, I'll be a fine husband to you. Our wedding night will be so spectacular, I'll have fresh flowers cut for you and…" Kagome cut him off just then.  
  
"Yeah about the wedding night, I can't wait for such a long time to be in your arms my darling. So can we get married today?" She asked him. Miroku grinned from ear to ear as he rushed about the shop, hurrying customers out.   
  
"Sorry, " He told them. "The store is closing early today, see you bright and early tomorrow, bye" Once his store front was all locked up and closed down, he and Kagome rushed down to a little shrine on the square where the people would go to pray for their new Emperor, which was now mandatory. Everyone must pray for the Emperor twice a day whether they be at home or in town on business. So the shrine was always open for business. They sold prayer scrolls, lucky charms, and preformed hurried weddings for a small fee, which Miroku was happy to fork over. Old Keade and little Shippo were their only witnesses and they could only sit back and sigh as they watched Kagome get married for a second time.  
  
"Let's hope that this one sticks." Keade said to Shippo. He looked up at Kagome who was kissing Miroku firmly on the lips now. The service was over and they were married.  
  
"Now let's get to the honeymoon!" Kagome declared as she took Miroku's hand and ran out of the Shrine. His whole face had turned into one big grin. Now, after all his flirting, his philandering, he was finally going to get some!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Act Six: Scene Four  
  
The letter came just days after Kagome had left. Ayumi clutched it in her hands, and ran into the house, bawling. "It's not fair! It's not fair! I'm gonna be an old maid!"  
  
"What's happened?" Songo asked as she, Hojo, Eri, and Yuka came running out of the many rooms in the palace. Ayumi threw herself into her sister, Yuka's, arms, screaming.  
  
"She's a horrible traitor! She's a thief! A home wrecker!" Ayumi cried on her sister's shoulder.  
  
"Who is?" Hojo asked the girl.  
  
"That rotten, evil Kagome! That's who!" Ayumi answered.  
  
"WHAT!?!" They all exclaimed. "What did she do?" Songo asked, serious.  
  
"She's gone and married him behind my back! She married My Miroku!"  
  
"WHAT!?!!?" They all shouted again. They couldn't believe their ears. Songo grabbed up the letter, and read it herself. She was flabbergasted. In total shock!   
  
"It's not fair, it's not!" Ayumi cried again. "She's had two husbands… And I'm gonna be an old maid!!" She started to whine and sob as her loyal sister held her, and tried to get her to calm down. Songo looked at Hojo, and sighed.   
  
"I had expected better from her," Songo said. "But then again… her Edo was in danger. And at least with Miroku, she won't have to worry about him taking over and destroying this place."  
  
"She won't have to worry about us getting turned out into the streets, either," Hojo said, cradling baby Souta in his arms. "That's why she did this. She did this for her sisters and our family."  
  
"Oh, you think she's so noble!?!" Ayumi cried, turning to them. "She's a harlot! She just went out and got married so she wouldn't be a virgin the rest of her life!"  
  
Songo glowered at her, and slapped her across the face. Ayumi stopped crying instantly. Then, Songo said sternly, "You shouldn't say things like that about your sister, who provided for you, and protected you when both your mother and grandfather were dead. Think of what would have happened to you if she'd had to marry Manten. He would have had us all turned out into the street! We'd be destitute, starving, and homeless. Then who would end up being harlots? You two, that's who. If only to get enough money to feed yourselves, I have no doubt that's what you two would have done. You're not worth the sacrifices that Kagome's made for you two. At least with marriage, she keeps her honor! Now go up to your rooms, and pray that your hearts will be more grateful." The girls didn't dare talk back to Songo. She rarely got mad, but when she did, she brought such a fury that even the strongest of creatures would cower. And she didn't need to raise her voice to do it.   
  
As the girls headed up stairs, Songo took her baby boy in her arms, and thought about her friend. Her dearer than sister. She hoped that Kagome knew what she was doing this time.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Six: Scene Five  
  
Kagome lay in bed, thinking about what she'd done that day. She was actually in bed, sleeping next to the snoring Miroku, who was now very tired. The expression on his face- a look of pure joy- did not begin to express the feelings of satisfaction he obviously had for his conquest.  
  
But Kagome was feeling other things entirely. As she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but feel her heart ache with regret and sorrow. Then, as sleep took her, it wasn't Miroku whom she pictured by her side. It was instead a strong, and handsome man with long, soft silvery white hair that brushed her bare shoulders and back as he breathed slowly next to her… 


	8. Act Seven

AN: I now we're getting off the beaten path here, people, but this is much more exciting than having Miroku shot in the head. Besides, they didn't have guns back then {even if we do give then hoopskirts and suits once in a while :)}  
  
Act Seven: Scene One.  
  
Manten pulled up in his buggy with his brother Hiten beside him. They had come to Edo on the very last day. Kagome's two weeks were up now and they had come for her decision. One way or another she and Edo would be his. Manten looked around at the broken, boarded up windows and the vine covered pillars. They would all need to be cleaned up, trimmed, or replaced. He would enjoy restoring this grand old Palace to it's former glory.  
  
"Well brother, shall we go inside and see what young Kagome has decided?" He asked.  
  
"Let's, but don't get your hopes up little brother. The lady Kagome may be more stubborn than you realize." Hiten said as they walked up the steps and pulled on the bell to announce themselves.  
  
Shippo answered the door.  
  
"Oh, it's you two. Well, come on in. Kagome's been waiting for you to arrive." He told them.  
  
"See brother, she's come to her senses." Manten said confidently as Shippo showed them into the parlor. They waited there for sometime when finally Kagome came out to welcome them with Eri following close behind with some fresh tea.  
  
"Welcome back." Kagome said, offering the tea to her guests. "I've been wondering when you'd come back Manten. I've been wanting to see you again for some time."  
  
"So may I take it my dear, that you've decided to accept my offer of marriage?" Manten asked her.  
  
"Well, you see that's where it gets complicated. I can't marry you Manten, no matter how generous an offer you make me. You see it's against the law for one woman to have two husbands." She told him.  
  
"What? Two husbands, you mean to tell me that you've already married?" He demanded from her.  
  
"Yes, please come meet my new husband. Miroku darling!" She called upstairs. Miroku came down the steps dressed in his finest Kimono and slippers like the master of the house should dress.  
  
"Yes my darling Kagome." He said taking her hands in his and kissing her passionately. It was more than either Manten or Hiten could bare. The insult of it all, the shear insult!  
  
"This can't be, it's only been two weeks. How could you have found someone to marry you in two weeks?" He demanded to know.  
  
Kagome turned to him and said sweetly. "My dear Miroku Kennedy is a family friend, and we've been sweet on each other for years." Miroku put his arm around Kagome and they stood there looking like quite the handsome couple. Manten simply could not bare to see it. He shrank away behind his brother and cried.  
  
"This is an outrage. My brother's affections were plainly stated Mrs. Kennedy. His offer should have been considered first." Hiten stated.  
  
"Oh but it was, and it was flatly denied." Miroku said. "Now I must ask you to leave and never darken the doors of my home again. Do I make myself perfectly plain?" He asked.  
  
"You do sir. You most certainly do." Hiten replied. He took his brother by the arm and led him outside to their buggy. As they drove off, Kagome had a bad feeling about them. She wasn't sure, but she feared that they would be back for her someday.  
  
"Don't worry." Miroku reassured her. "I'll protect you my sweet. I would die before allowing any other man to lay a hand on you." He had become quite devoted to her in such a short time. Maybe it was the fact that Kagome needed him, or maybe he'd secretly wanted her all along, but for whatever the reason, he was devoted to her. And deep down inside of herself, Kagome did feel some devotion to him as well. They had been good friends growing up and so maybe being married wouldn't be so bad. He was awfully good in bed and there was the fact that now, her beloved Edo was safe. With her family and friends in no further danger, Kagome thought she could at last settle down and turn her attention to more important things like Miroku's new store. Now that she was his wife, she had a vested interest in keeping it in business, and that meant moving from Edo to Kyoto. Kyoto was a much larger city than either Tokyo or Fuji. It was the heart of the Empire and living there would afford Kagome many more great opportunities than if she stayed at home.  
  
"Well, things are really shaping up around here, aren't they?" Kagome asked one morning as she was packing.  
  
"They certainly are." Songo replied. "But what will you do with Edo now that you're moving to Kyoto?" She asked, putting one of Kagome's dresses into a large trunk.  
  
"I thought I'd leave it for you and Hojo to take care of, unless…" Kagome said, "Unless you two would like to come to Kyoto with me and become full partners in mine and Miroku's store?"   
  
"Oh Kagome do you mean it?" Songo asked.  
  
"Sure, why not, I know Miroku will pleased, won't you dear?" She asked him.  
  
"Well actually sweety I was thinking…" Kagome looked at him with murder in her eyes. "Sure thing, I'd love to have a partner, means less work for me to do, and more time for us to spend in the sack."  
  
"See." Kagome said to Songo. "We'd love to have you."  
  
"I don't know." Hojo said packing away the dishes. "I'd really like to see about starting my own business. I was thinking about going into the lumber business. There is an awful lot of building going on now that the war is over."  
  
"Hojo and I would love to go with you to Kyoto with you Kagome, it's really the best thing for us. Isn't that right, Hojo? You can start your lumber business in Kyoto next year after we've made some money." Songo looked at him with a similar glare of anger. He sighed and then walked away, knowing that he couldn't very well fight both Kagome and Songo. Once those two girls had their minds made up to do something there was no stopping them anyway.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Act Seven: Scene Two.  
  
Many months passed after Kagome and Miroku had moved back to Kyoto with Hojo and Songo. She'd left the care of the house in Edo to her sisters who were more than willing to be left on their own to entertain new prospective husbands. Keada and little Shippo, along with Eri, came with Kagome and Miroku to work in their new Palace on Omura street. Everything seemed to be going well until one day when Kagome was working the storefront on her own. Inu-yasha walked by the new Kennedy and Wilkes General Store and Lumbar Yard and looked inside the windows. Things seemed to be doing well for the Kennedy family and the Wilkes'. He laughed actually to see Kagome behind the register counting money. Just then however, she saw him and came running out to him in her store keeper's outfit.  
  
"Well, pleasant day isn't it Mrs. Kennedy?" Inu-yasha asked her. "Things certainly seem to be going well for you."  
  
"Stop it Inu-yasha now what is it that you want?" She asked him.  
  
"Maybe you can clarify something for me." He replied. "Do you never shrink away from marrying men whom you don't love?"   
  
"What business is that of yours?" Kagome wondered.   
  
"Oh it's not really, just wondering myself why you wouldn't have waited a few days is all. My brother is out of jail now and Kikyo's left me. We had a big fight after we last spoke and she took off back to Fuji. Just think, all my millions could have been yours if you had only waited a day."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome demanded.   
  
"Well I was so upset that I went looking for you to ask you to marry me, myself, but by the time I learned where you were staying, you were already married to Mr. Kennedy. " Inu-yasha told her. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. The thought of having missed out on being with Inu-yasha was enough to enrage her. Though she didn't show it of course, she simply turned around long enough to compose herself, then she looked up at him.  
  
"I suppose that's just what happens in life sometimes You snooze, you loose." Kagome said to him.  
  
"Well, that's just fine. There's nothing that money can't buy, even the love of a good woman. I expect that's one of the reasons that you married this Miroku Kennedy. Seeing as how you're still so in love with that fellow Hojo."  
  
"Oh don't you worry about Hojo, he's got Songo to keep him company. Miroku and I are quite happy together. He's a rocket in the sack, and as it turns out he's very well endowed" Kagome smirked. " I have absolutely everything that I could possibly want with him." Inu-yasha sniffed her hair, then he sniffed her neck while she bragged to him.  
  
"You still smell like the same old Kagome to me." He told her. Just then it hit him. "You do smell the same, you don't smell different at all!"  
  
"What do you mean?" She demanded to know. "What difference does it make what I smell like?"  
  
"Well you're not exactly reeking of the odor of motherhood. It's been how many months now and he's still not knocked you up?" Inu-yasha asked. "Or can he. Having a huge pen doesn't matter quite so much if there's no ink in the well." Kagome slapped him for being so vulgar.  
  
"He's more of a man than I'd wager you are down there." She told him.  
  
"Come over tonight and find out what kind of a man I am. I've been with married women before and it's no skin off my nose. Kikyo's been married three or four times and each time she's always been accommodating to me." Kagome could have murdered him for that remark. "You can't be very happy with this guy otherwise what I say wouldn't bother you so much."  
  
"I'm not Kikyo!" She shouted at him. "I'll never allow myself to fall into your bed Inu-yasha, so just get lost!" She stormed back into the store and went back to counting money while Inu-yasha stood outside and laughed at her.  
  
"What a woman." He said and stuck a cigar in his mouth to chew on the end of it while he lit it. "What a woman."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Act Seven: Scene Three.  
  
Kagome, Hojo, and Miroku inspected their new mill with careful eyes. They took in every detail as they toured the new facility. It had all the latest mechanical equipment and western overseers to make sure that the convict workers they had brought in would put in a hard day's labors for them.  
  
"Here they are." The Head Overseer said as he paraded the lowly looking human skeletons in. They were dressed in rags and they were all dirty, underfed, and near death it seemed. "The best convicts in all the city. And if you'll just give Jaken here a free hand then you won't be sorry with the load of lumbar they put out of this place."  
  
"Yes, I'll make sure these lousy retches work hard for you." Jaken said as he took a whip to one of them. Kagome shuttered but it was the only way that they could turn a profit out of the place. To hire free men would break them as little business as they were doing in the lumbar yard at the moment. Once they had a finer selection though, she was sure that business would pick up.  
  
"Fine, just deliver the lumbar on schedule." The stench of the prisoners was making them all sick. Kagome couldn't bare it any longer, she went back inside the office with Miroku and Hojo. "I think that I may faint." She said to her husband. He put his arms around her.  
  
"Go home love, I'll take care of things here." Miroku said to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks but don't let up on those men, they're dirty, filthy bandits all of them and never forget that they deserve what they get." She said trying not to seem weak.  
  
"Some of those men served under me." Hojo said suddenly. "Kagome, how can I whip them and starve them now?" He demanded. "Those aren't bandits those are men who surrendered after the war rather than die. Some of them look half dead already. Kagome, these men will look to me for better care. How can I let them down?" Kagome walked over to him.  
  
"Oh, Hojo, sweet, Hojo, you're a business man now, don't let it bother you so much. Just do as Miroku and I do and everything will be fine." She told him then she went out to her buggy and climbed up. "I'll be fine once I get home." She told Miroku, "Just see to it that things get underway here and everything will be fine." She kept saying that over and over again in her mind as if things really would be okay as long as she believed it. She didn't believe it though. Not really.  
  
On the way home Kagome wondered about what this world she lived in had brought her to. She was making money off the misery and suffering of others now. She had married a man she did not love and was going into business for herself with another man who she did love but whom was married to her best friend. Then there was Inu-yasha and his vulgar advances towards her. Something about what he'd said to her the other day rang true. She wasn't very happy with her life right now. It seemed that every day was just surviving to her. Every day she did business with the very soldiers and demons who had ravaged her country and made war upon her people. She prayed twice a day like everyone else in the country did for an Emperor who was oppressing her, her family, and her friends by passing cruel laws that forced her to do things that she wouldn't otherwise do. What few friends she had left were only loyal to her because they knew what it was that she was going through.  
  
Other people, ones she'd known, and still others whom she didn't know looked at her and thought of her as a harlot and a peddler of her soul. Her honor was gone in their eyes, so she'd do just about anything. But they were wrong. She still had some honor and there were still some things that Kagome would not do to survive. She most certainly would not go crawling back to Captain Inu-yasha Butler or to his brother, Colonel Sesshomaru Butler. Those two had used up whatever feeling she had towards either of them before now.  
  
"Stupid Inu-yasha." Kagome said to herself as she cracked the reigns on her buggy and drove the horses hard to get home as quickly as she could. She was just coming out of the woods and rounding the bend when suddenly a group of armed ninjas came out of nowhere and captured her. They leaped up onto the buggy and took the reigns from her. "Someone help me!" She cried but then one of them sprayed some powder in her face. She dropped off to sleep almost immediately. She fell back into the arms of one of them who quickly removed his mask.  
  
"My dear Kagome, I said I'd have you one way or another." Manten said as he placed her in the back of the buggy and drove away with her. The other Ninjas road with him to his palace where he paid them in gold. "Now go and make sure that her husband and the others all die. I want their heads when you return." He commanded. The Ninjas all bowed to their employer and then dashed off into the shadows.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Seven: Scene Four.  
  
Inu-yasha was waiting for Hojo and Miroku when they came pulling up in the yard of Miroku's house that night. Kagome was not with them, he saw.  
  
"So where is she?" He asked them right off. "I asked around inside and they said that she was at the mill with you two." Miroku looked at Hojo.  
  
"She's not with us. What do you mean she's now here now? She said she was going straight home." Miroku said.  
  
"This doesn't make sense, Kagome wouldn't just run off to town, not when it's so late." Hojo agreed. "Something must have happened to her.  
  
"We'd better go back and look for Kagome, she might be in trouble." Inu-yasha said as he climbed up on the buggy with them. Suddenly though, from out of nowhere, came a throwing star. It hit Miroku in the shoulder and sent him flying off of the buggy. Inu-yasha drew his sword just in time to catch the blade of an attacking Ninja. They came from out of the darkness in their black robes and masks. Hojo drew his sword and then the two of them began to fight back to back with their attackers. The two old veterans fought bravely while poor Miroku crawled underneath the buggy. He was bleeding pretty badly and it was all he could do to pull the jagged piece of metal from his flesh. Just then he saw another Ninja coming up to cut Inu-yasha down while he dueled with another.   
  
"Watch out!" Miroku cried and threw the star at the Ninja. It lodged in his neck and he fell to Inu-yasha's feet.  
  
"You're not so useless after all." He commented, then went back to killing Ninjas. They fell all about them. The three men were merciless and gave no quarter to any except one injured young man who tried to crawl away from underneath another of his fallen comrades. Inu-yasha bent down before his prisoner and looked into his eyes. "So let's see, what's the penalty for attempted murder these days?" He asked himself, thinking. "Oh yeah, it's beheading and I'd say you've got three counts of attempted murder on your hands here buddy."  
  
"Do what you want with me. I have failed in my mission and have been captured. I must die anyway." The young Ninja said as Inu-yasha took hold of him.  
  
"Fine, then I'll just get it over with right now, but before I do, tell me one thing. Does this attack have anything to do Kagome Kennedy being missing?" He asked. Hojo stepped on the young Ninja's back where his wound was and it hurt him.  
  
"Okay, just make my death quick and painless." He said. "We took her, to Lord Manten's palace where he's holding her until you're all dead. Then he intends to marry her. We were supposed to bring back you heads as proof to Mrs. Kennedy that you were all dead."  
  
"Fine, then here's you reward." Miroku said taking Hojo's sword from him. With one swipe of the blade the young Ninja's head came off and rolled down the path. "Inu-yasha, you care for my wife do you not?" He suddenly asked, clutching his wounded shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Inu-yasha admitted.  
  
"Then please help me to save her. I promise you a handsome reward." Miroku offered.  
  
"No reward is necessary, I'll help save Kagome for her sake, not yours. I love her." He said then climbed up on the buggy. Songo and the others came out then and beheld the gruesome sight.  
  
"Hojo, what happened?" She asked him.  
  
"It's not safe here, go to my brother's house." Inu-yasha told them. "We've got to go save Kagome now."  
  
"Kagome? You mean that someone has taken her?" Songo asked. She handed her son over to Keade. "Well you're not going without me. I'm going to go with you." She grabbed up one the Ninja's swords and stuck it in her kimono. Miroku did the same then the four of them were off, or rather the five of them. Shippo hopped on at the last minute and road with them all the way to Manten and Hiten's Palace near the river. They road right in through the front gate and fought their way into the house. There were soldiers everywhere, all dressed in the black uniforms of the Imperial Guard.  
  
Finally, Songo thought, a chance to get rid of some of this pent up anger that I've been saving since the war. She slashed and hacked away at the soldiers. Inu-yasha slaughtered them without mercy, while Hojo and Miroku stayed behind with Shippo to hold down the entrance which was now their only means of escape.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"The Rebels are coming this way." Manten told his soldiers as he fortified his bedroom door. "Don't let them get any further." Down the hall his brother Hiten waited patiently for his enemies to come. He was glad finally to have worthy adversaries to fight. He'd had nothing to do during the war except clean up after the Emperor's army of Wind Demons. At last, he would get to see actual combat. When Inu-yasha and Songo came running up the corridor, he leaped out and with his sword in hand he stood face to face with Captain Inu-yasha.  
  
"So you're the famous blockade runner who killed so many of the Emperor's army to get your goods through from the South to the former Emperor's strong holds. I must say that I'm impressed." Hiten said to Inu-yasha.  
  
"I've always hated Tax collectors, killing you and your brother will be a pleasure." Inu-yasha replied. With that they had at each other, cutting ripping, and dodging. They exchanged blows and nearly cut each other to pieces before Songo's eyes.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" She cried.  
  
"Go, save Kagome!" He told her as he struggled against Hiten. Songo was hesitant but she went on without him. The few guards left to defend Maten's room were no match for her. They fell before her blade and then the door came down. Manten looked up and gasped.  
  
"You, but I was expecting …" He cried, before Songo sliced his head off of his shoulders. Kagome lay underneath his body, now covered with blood, with her Kimono ripped from the hem up.  
  
"Oh, Songo!" Kagome cried as she embraced her friend.  
  
"Kagome did he…?" She started to ask.  
  
"No, he didn't, but he would have!" Kagome grabbed the sword and stabbed the headless body in the less modest areas of his person. "Let's go." She said then. She and Songo rushed out the door and into the hallway where Inu-yasha was just finishing off Hiten. He was pulling his sword out of Hiten's guts when Kagome and Songo came running up to him. "Inu-yasha, you're cut to pieces!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about it but we had better get out of here before the authorities show up. Too many questions left to answer and I don't think that your modesty would survive a formal inquiry." They ran down the steps were almost to the door when more guards came from around the back of the Palace.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku ran to her and grabbed her up in his arms. "Kagome." He hugged her and held her while the others fought off the impending danger.  
  
"Oh Miroku." She said. "I'm so sorry that I left you today. I'll never leave your side again." She said to him.   
  
"Later dear, let's just get out of here." He said. The guards fired arrows at them as they all ran to the buggy which Shippo was getting ready to take off in.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Inu-yasha shouted. Shippo halted and waited for them while arrows rained down upon them. Kagome, Songo, Miroku, and Hojo climbed on while Inu-yasha covered them. He was just climbing up when suddenly an arrow struck just above him in Miroku's side. He cried out in pain and Inu-yasha and Kagome gasped. Another arrow came and then another and another. The struck Miroku in the chest. He fell forward into Kagome's arms. She could barely believe it but she let out a cry like nothing ever heard before.  
  
"MIROKU!!!" She wept over his body and Inu-yasha turned around, enraged, and ran to the guards. He drew his sword from its bloodstained sheath and slaughtered them with no mercy. He killed every living soul on the grounds and he did it all for Kagome. Seeing her cry over the body of her dead husband had been the last straw. He could bare this no longer. Inu-yasha was like a demon from the depths of Hades unleashed. And when he was done, he mutilated their bodies so that no matter how hard they tried, even their closest relatives could not identify them.   
  
As he stood, panting from the boldly battle, he turned around to where Kagome, now with Songo, Hojo, and Shippo beside her, was crying over the fallen Miroku. Inu-yasha made to go to her, comfort the woman he cherished more than anyone else, but Hojo bent down and hugged her first. Kagome wept in his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around him… And Inu-yasha was disgusted at the sight. He sheathed his sword, walked over to them, and picked up Miroku's body. It was curiously light, now that it no longer carried his spirit.   
  
"Let's go," Inu-yasha said coldly. "We haven't got time. We'll mourn later." No one said anything. He took the reins, cracked them, and they sped away. Not five minutes later, the Emperor himself rode up with his best cavalrymen to the ransacked palace. They looked in every room and hallway, and found nothing but the gruesome sight of death.   
  
"What inhuman monster would slaughter so many?" One of the men said. Emperor Kohaku looked at a crack in the molding around a door. Caught in it was a single strand of silver white hair.   
  
"It wasn't human," Kohaku said, taking the hair between his thumb and forefinger. "At least, half anyway. Go and find Inu-yasha Butler. Tell him that I remember his name, and wish an audience with him at his earliest convenience."  
  
"Yes, your Excellency," said the men, placing one arm across their chests and bowing. Three riders left to do their master's bidding, while the rest gathered the dead.   
  
AN: Please review 


	9. Act Eight

AN: We know this is a short act but we know you will love it. Please review.  
  
Act Eight  
  
Inu-yasha drove Kagome and the others to Sesshomaru's home on the outskirts of the city. It was a fine old house with high stone walls and many servants tending the estate. Keade, Eri, and Sotta were waiting for them there. They were all safe and they were all happy to see Kagome. The news of Miroku's death though made them all grieve and Eri shrieked when they brought his body in to lie in chapel which Sesshomaru had built in a small hut connected to the main house by a bamboo walkway. There Kagome stayed with her husband, weeping for him, and praying for him until the sun rose early that next morning when Inu-yasha found her asleep in Miroku's arms  
  
"Oh Kagome." He said as he lifted her up and carried her back to the main house. Her face was red and her cheeks were puffy. She'd been crying all night long and this made Inu-yasha's heart break. He'd never loved anyone quite like he loved Kagome. He thought back to the day that they had met and he could have kicked himself for treating her the way that he did and every time he'd seen her since. It seemed like all they did was fight. Now when she had needed him most, he'd let her down. He thought back to the battle and wondered if he might have been able to save Miroku but he couldn't have. Not even if he'd sacrificed his own life to save his, then they all would have died under those arrows.  
  
"This is a black day." Songo said when she met Inu-yasha at the door. She looked at Kagome, sleeping so peacefully in his arms. "You know I believe that though she did not love her husband, she did respect him."  
  
"She loved him." Inu-yasha told her. "It may not have been the perfect kind of love that people dream about but she loved him as much as any woman can love her husband. They were married after all. A woman doesn't marry someone without feeling something for them. Even if it was to save her home at first, she loved enough to marry herself to him, and be with him every night. And I can never compete with a memory."   
  
"I grieve for you Inu-yasha." Songo said. "More than I grieve for the two of them because your heart is pure. You have loved Kagome all this time and kept away while she has loved other men."  
  
"My heart's not pure." Inu-yasha told her. "I've done things that would make a more righteous man's gut wrench. I hate myself and love her more than words can say and I know that together we could have had something beautiful. That will never be now. It can't ever be because the more I love her, the more she'll hate me, because I couldn't save him. I will go as soon as I put her to bed. I will go and face the Emperor. I will plead for your lives and die so that the rest of you may live. So that Kagome may live. That may in the end be a curse I place on her though. At least she will be alive though, alive, and free to maybe find the kind of love that she and I could have had." Inu-yasha carried Kagome up to one of the spare bedrooms and laid her there to rest then he went down to the stables where his brother was waiting.  
  
"Will you go alone Inu-yasha?" Sesshomaru asked him as the two of them mounted their steeds.  
  
"If you want then you can ride with me as far as the Emperor's Palace. Then at least you can lead your horse back home. I'd hate for us to part owing each other anything." Inu-yasha told him.  
  
"I owe you a great deal, little brother. You have been annoying. You have been a pain, and you have been a drain on my personal economy. In the end though, you are my brother, and father said that I should watch out for you. Remember the twin swords that he gave us to symbolize life and death?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Inu-yasha replied "Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga."  
  
"Well then let us draw swords together and face the Emperor like brothers aught to." Inu-yasha smiled at Sesshomaru and then the two of them dashed off to face their destinies together. 


	10. Act Nine

AN: This act gets back on track to the movie… but with a surprise :-)   
  
Act Nine: Scene One  
  
Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru road out through the streets of Kyoto until they were met by a troop of Imperial Cavaliers, all armed, and ready for a fight.  
  
"Shall we?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Let's." Sesshomaru replied. They drew their swords and prepared to charge them. But then suddenly the Colonel in charge of the Cavaliers held up a white flag. "An interesting development."  
  
"You don't suppose they're surrendering, no our luck's not that good, but something's up."  
  
"No, rather they expect us to." Sesshomaru reasoned. "Let's wait before we kill them and find out what is that they do want." The two of them road forward slowly and came up right in front of the Cavaliers. They both presented an formidable sight to one another. The Colonel coughed and then lowered his hand.  
  
"I am ordered to bring Captain Inu-yasha Butler and any persons that may be found in his company to the Palace of the Emperor." He said to them.  
  
"I see, then we'll go." Sesshomaru said and put his sword away. Inu-yasha did the same and then they followed the soldiers back to the Imperial Palace where Kohaku was expecting them in his dinning room. Breakfast was just being cleared away from the oak table when they came in. The two brothers, together with their swords on their belts, and such stern looks on their faces, approached the Emperor. It was plain to see from the cuts on Inu-yasha's face and hands that he'd been in a battle. His clothes were tattered, torn, and stained with blood. This made many of the woman who surrounded Kohaku swoon.  
  
"Come in my brave fellows." He said all at once as if he were glad to see them. "My this is a pleasant day is it not?" This surprised Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru who were expected a less than welcome greeting from their enemy.  
  
"Forgive us, we were not expecting such a warm welcome." Sesshomaru said as he and Inu-yasha took a seat at the end of the table. Kohaku smiled at them pleasantly and asked them if they wanted anything to eat or drink. "No thank you." They both replied.  
  
"Well, straight to business, I like that. I have brought you hear to speak to you about the incident which occurred last night at the home of my two head tax collectors. It seems that a group of armed men broke in and killed both them and their guards. Members of my personal guard, which I had picked by hand, to insure their safety."  
  
"Your two loyal servants had kidnapped a very dear friend of mine and were going to take advantage of her. I killed your boys all on my own, and I'd do it again, if only to see the looks of agony on their faces." Inu-yasha told the Emperor. Kohaku's face went pail for an instant.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that honor dictated your actions. Such an awful bit of business with Hiten and Manten. I suppose that I should thank you though." Kohaku said.  
  
"Say that again?"  
  
"My great thanks to you for performing me a service." Kohaku said again. "Don't make me repeat myself. I have suspected for a long time that Hiten and Manten were skimming off the tax revenues. I was going to have them killed anyway. It's all so very sordid the way that they've been living suck a lavish lifestyle. Wine, women, and song sort of thing. They have really been quite a disappointment to me." The Emperor Kohauku said. Inu-yasha couldn't believe his ears. Sesshomaru on the other hand wasn't at all surprised. At least, he didn't show any sign of being so. He just sort of sat there without blinking for a moment then looked down.  
  
"I think I'll have that drink now." He said and Emperor's handmaiden poured him one. "So may I assume that my brother and I are free to go?"  
  
"As you wish, but before you go, I would have a word more with your brother." Kohaku said.   
  
"As you wish." Sesshomaru said and got up to leave.  
  
"You're not leaving me!" Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
"You're fine, if they had wanted you dead, they would have done it by now." Sesshomaru walked out and left his brother and Emperor to talk. He wasn't at all shaken by the events as they were. He remained calm, cool, and collected throughout the entire ordeal.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Act Nine: Scene two.  
  
"You and I could do great things together, Inu-yasha. I saw how you slaughtered those men. They were like nothing but paper to your sword. I loved it. The smell of blood and the color it stained the ground. Hiten and Manten were both so wonderfully executed. One with his head removed and the other with his bowels cut out for all to see. So masterfully done." Kohaku said to him.  
  
"What's your point?" Inu-yasha asked, his gut turning.  
  
"I want you to be my General and lead my armies when I invade the other islands. You may not know this but Japan is made up of about four islands and none of them are ruled by one man. I rule this island, the main island, and when I invade the others, I want you as my right hand. You who's heart is as black as night itself. You are truly a demon amongst demons." Inu-yasha was sickened by this little man and his offer. It was the worst thing that he'd ever heard and yet something inside of him wanted to say yes. The thought of being second only to the Emperor himself was quite appealing. The rest made him sick though and he could never murder the innocent the way he'd killed those soldiers back at Hiten and Manten's palace. He wanted to draw his sword and kill this so called Emperor right then and there and bring his blood thirsty monarchy to an end. He knew he would never get out alive if he did though.   
  
"You flatter me." Inu-yasha managed to say. "But I have no desire for conquest. I only love one person in this world. Kagome is her name. She is my cause. I will do nothing that would bring tears to her eyes and I know that your wars would do so. She hates violence and loves peace. "  
  
"A pity." Kohaku said. "You and I could murder the world together." He smiled at that thought of it. It made Inu-yasha's blood boil with anger yet, he managed to keep his cool. "Will you and your brother at lease consider one thing for me?"   
  
"What?" Inu-yasha demanded.  
  
"I'm suddenly short two Tax collectors. I need new ones. If you won't fight for me, then perhaps you'll govern for me." Inu-yasha thought this offer over for a moment. With this position he might be able to do some good. Maybe even make up for not being able to save Miroku and one day perhaps he could get close enough to the Emperor again to finish him off if he needed to.  
  
"Sure. I'll do it, but I can't speak for my brother. You'll have to ask him yourself." Kohaku did so and by the time the brothers left the Imperial Palace that afternoon, they had struck a deal with the devil.  
  
"Kagome and the others will be safe now, Inu-yasha. You did the right thing in accepting this honorable position." Sesshomaru told him as they road through town.  
  
"They why do I feel as if I've just sold my soul?" He asked.  
  
"The Emperor is a wicked, cruel, evil man. One day he shall meet his end. Don't worry. Karma will seal his fate." This made Inu-yasha feel no better. Only going home and seeing Kagome again would do that. This was indeed a black day, as Songo had said. At least they had managed to save their friends though. At least there was that to comfort them. So much bad had happened though and when they returned to their own home, Sesshomaru went to bed. He was tired and so was Inu-yasha. He sat in the study while the others mourned for Miroku. He had told them of his deal with the Emperor and Kagome had just stared at him. He could tell that she did not completely understand how he could murder the Emperor's tax collectors one day and then take over their positions the next. Like nothing at all had happened.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome didn't understand how hard it was for Inu-yasha to make that decision or how much he really loved her inside. All that Kagome understood was that her husband was dead and that Inu-yasha had a new job. When she weighed the two, one came up short, and other broke her heart. She cried for days and days until finally she could cry no more.  
  
On the day when she laid Miroku to rest their entire company were gathered together. Her sisters were there, old Keade was there. Eri, Shippo, Songo, Hojo, and even little Souta was there. Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha bore the body out in it's fine casket. Hand carved and imported from the west. His grave was dug in their family cemetery at Edo where her father, Grandfather, Mother, and even Kouga were laid to rest. As they lowered the casket down into the six foot deep whole in the earth, Kagome wept on Hojo's shoulder. He put his arm around her and this made Kagome feel some better. She had given up on loving him a long time ago though. All her child hood fancies, cares, and dreams were gone. Laid to rest with this, her second husband in the cold, dank ground.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Act Nine: Scene Three.  
  
"Kagome, I'm leaving." Inu-yasha told her after the funeral.  
  
"What?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm leaving to go back to Kyoto and do my job for the Emperor. I don't expect to see you again. I don't expect that you'll want to see me again. I just wanted you to know though, that I wish that I could have died instead of Miroku. I wish that things could be different between us. I wish for so many things but I can't make wishes come true. You don't love me. If you ever did then you don't now. I can see that. One thing that has not changed though is that I still love you. Maybe someday, when you look back on our experiences together, you'll think better of me." Kagome didn't know what to say to Inu-yasha just then. She was feeling so many different things. Grief for Miroku, hatred for the Emperor, and frustration that he would tell now of all times to tell her how he truly felt for her. In the end she said nothing and just stood there while he walked away. He was walking away, she suddenly realized. Why wasn't she going after him? She was frozen, unable to move, and unwilling. No things could never be different between them. Never.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Act Nine: Scene Four.  
  
For many weeks and then for many months Kagome moped around Edo while Songo and Hojo ran her business for her in Kyoto. Why was it, she wondered, that every man she married seemed to meet with such a tragic end. First Kouga, then Miroku, and any other man she met would probably die too. She was cursed or something. She'd sent two men to their graves. No more than that. So many men had died on her account. Inu-yasha had slaughtered those soldiers like they were nothing then he told her that he'd done it all for her. How could she love a man like that? She did though, deep inside of herself, she knew that she loved him. Nothing could erase Miroku from her heart though. Not the way Kouga had been so easily replaced after his death.  
  
"What are you crying for now child?" Old Keada asked when she found Kagome weeping in the garden.  
  
"I'm afraid of going to Hell." She said. "I've sent so many people to their deaths now that my soul is condemned for all eternity. All I can think about is myself and it's killed two of my husbands. None of this ever would have happened if… I'm going to kill myself!" She declared. "I'm going to kill myself and be done with this miserable life! It's the only way to pay for my sins!" She picked up a gardening tool and pointed it at her chest. She was all set to do it when Keade grabbed the tool away from her.  
  
"Stop this at once, Kagome. Don't you know how much grief the others would feel for you when you're gone?" She asked. "You're right, you are selfish and you are probably never going to mean anything but misery to any man who comes into your life. You must still go on living though. If not for yourself, then for the people who love you." Kagome looked at her, tears streaming down her pail face. She knew that old Keade was right. There were people who loved her and there was something that she loved more than anything. She loved Edo. Edo which had nourished her as a child, Edo which had sheltered her after the war, and Edo which she had fought for with all her might. Yes, Edo, that's what she had to live for now. That's what she what she had to restore in order to ever be happy again. She had lost sight of that until now but her vision was clearing. She would go back to Kyoto, run her businesses, and one day she would restore Edo to it's former glory. It would be the same, just the same, as if there had never been a war.  
  
"You're right Mammy Keade." Kagome said, her spirits lifting. "I've got to go on living. I will go on living. Miroku, Kouga, and even Inu-yasha would want me to. Oh, thank you for stopping me!" She hugged the old woman and then ran back into the main house. She had to pack her things, she had to get back to Kyoto, and she had to get back on her feet again. There was someone who loved her back there and someone who she loved back there too. She had friends there and she had family there. Kagome wasn't about to let a little thing like death lick her. Not when she'd lived through wars and famines and evil Emperors. She would go this very day to fine that awful Inu-yasha and tell him just how she's felt about him all this time.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Act Nine: Scene Five.   
  
Needless to say, Songo and Hojo were quite surprised to see Kagome's buggy pull up with Eri and Keade, and Shippo dragging off bags. There was a pleasant smile on Kagome's face and she was acting like nothing at all had happened.  
  
"Kagome, you're feeling better?" Songo asked as the two old friends embraced.  
  
"Feeling much better now, thank you for asking." Kagome said. "Hojo, you're looking well, you must tell me of all that's been going on with the Mill and the store, and with Inu-yasha." Songo and Hojo both wondered for a moment if maybe the grief had gone to Kagome's head and she'd lost her mind. She was acting like things were all as usual and she had just buried Miroku a few months ago .Once she was settled back into the house again, Kagome had Keade prepare supper, and then they all talked about the local gossip like they had only been away from each other a few weeks.  
  
"You know that fellow, Mr. Creed who ran the foreign bank, well he was arrested for assaulting that woman, Kikyo in the middle of the street. Can you believe that, in the middle of the street he had her running for her life, and his pants down around his ankles, chasing after her, and trying to… "  
  
"That woman, she makes me so mad." Kagome said just then. "She deserves whatever she gets. I don't want to talk about all this, I want to talk about old times, and about business. You know I've decided to completely restore the old house at Edo. It shall be a grand Palace again, just as it was before the war. I intend to replant the fields of wild flowers, raise horses, and … What's the matter?" She asked them. They were all looking so grim at her.  
  
"It's not that we don't fancy you doing all these things, Kagome." Hojo said to her softly. "It's just that it's still a little soon, don't you think, for us to be making plans like this after all that's happened? I mean Miroku's only been dead for a few months, and though he's left you with quite a sum of money, it's hardly enough to restore an entire estate with."  
  
"Hojo's right, Kagome, it's just too soon to be thinking about such things. Give it some more time and grieve before you take on a project of this caliber." Songo agreed. Kagome couldn't believe them.  
  
"Oh I see, so Miroku's dead, so I should just give up, huh? Well sorry bubs, I'm not licked yet, and it'll take more than a few minor inconveniences to keep me down. I'm going to restore Edo and nothing is going to stop me." She told them. "I learned something from all this, and its that we all only get one shot, and then when that's over with, we're dead. I won't die, not now, not while I've still got so much life left in me. I thought about killing myself but that's just not in the cards!" She declared.  
  
"By golly, you're right!" Hojo said raising up from his seat. "Kagome, life goes on, and I want to buy you out!" He stated.   
  
"What?" Both Songo and Kagome asked him.  
  
"I want to buy you out of our partnership." He said. "I want to buy this house and I want to stand up on my own two feet for once. I've been living in the past up until now. I've been letting others support me all my life and now it's time for all that to come to an end. I want to make something of myself, sink or swim, I want my own life. Kagome, I want to buy you out!"  
  
"And I want to let you!" Kagome shouted and climbed up on the table with Hojo arm in arm. Songo just threw up her hands and surrendered. There was no reasoning with either of them so she got up on the table with them and just stood there for a moment.  
  
"When are we going to get down?" She asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Nine Scene Six.   
  
Kagome's buggy came to a halt outside of Sesshomaru's home outside of town. She'd waited all night long for morning to come so that she could come see Inu-yasha and tell him exactly how she felt about him. She climbed down and had everything worked out in her head. She would go in, say hello, then she would wrap her arms around him and kiss him. She wouldn't even wait for him to stay hello, she would just kiss him. She wanted to kiss him and she wanted for him to kiss her back. They had done enough fooling around with one another's affections. Now she was finally going to tell him that she loved him and wanted to be with him. There was just one problem though. Inu-yasha was not there, as she soon found out.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone over seas?" She asked Sessomaru when he told her.  
  
"Some business for the Emperor, he dared not refuse, not when it meant your safety." He informed her.  
  
"What do you mean?" She demanded to know.  
  
"I mean, dear Kagome, that the only reason he took the position offered to him, was because he was pressured into it. He never would have become a grinning laky for that odious man if not for the fact that he believed it to be in your best interest. Who knows what the Emperor would have done if he'd refused. If I'd refused."  
  
"You don't mean that you work for the Emperor now too?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid that I do." Sesshomaru said. "I must admit that I felt the same as Inu-yasha. The Emperor is too powerful a man to refuse such a position as head tax collector. Had we, you might not be alive today, and your precious Edo would be burned to the ground. That is why you're here isn't it?" He asked her sternly. "Your home is in danger again and you're trying to save it?"  
  
"Nothing is the matter back home." She said truthfully. "I only wanted to see Inu-yasha and tell him that I'm available now. I can't wait forever to catch him when he's not with Kikyo, or when I'm between husbands."  
  
"I see, then would you consider marrying me?" Sesshomaru asked her then. Kagome could have slapped him for joking around like that.  
  
"You're joking right?" She couldn't believe him.  
  
"I'm serious" He told her, taking Kagome in his arm. "I've felt that you're the only woman for me since the day we've met. Unfortunately my brother has always felt the same way. Now that he's not here, and you're available, I believe I may as well take my chance. Have you never thought about marrying simply for fun?"  
  
"Marriage fun, fiddle dee dee. Fun for men you mean. Besides, I don't want to marry Inu-yasha, I just want to be with him. I'm tired of burring husbands. If you haven't noticed, I've buried two so far, and that's not exactly an attractive feature." Sesshomaru smiled at her.  
  
"My dear Kagome, if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to say that I'm in love with you too. I'm rich, powerful, and available. Who knows when Inu-yasha will be back and he might have one of those western women with him. I'm told that they are very attractive." Kagome hadn't thought about that. Inu-yasha had told her that he was leaving, and that they would never see each other again. He thought she would stay at Edo though. He hadn't known that she'd come all the way to Kyoto to see him. Oh what should she do? Sesshomaru decided for her when he dropped to one knee and used his thumb and forefinger to remove a ring from the finger next to them. Having only one good arm, he was used to doing tricky things like that, and he was double jointed so that made things easier.  
  
"What's that for?" Kagome asked him  
  
"This is my mother's wedding ring" He replied, slipping it onto her finger "For you, Kagome, my dearest Kagome. An honorable proposal of marriage made at what I consider a most opportune time."  
  
She didn't know what to say. What could she say. He was down on one knee and he'd place such a wonderfully decorated gold ring on her finger.  
  
"Sesshomaru I…"  
  
"You've been married to an inexperienced boy and a pervert. Why not try a man who knows how to treat a woman? Marry me and I shall always take care of you. I'll restore your precious Edo to it's former state. You'll never want for anything so long as I live." He stated. Kagome looked at the ring again and thought of Inu-yasha. She was awfully fond of Sesshomaru but… she loved Inu-yasha.  
  
"Okay." She said at last. "I'll marry you Colonel Butler but only because of your money. I will make no pretence of loving you the way I have with my last two husbands."  
  
"I'm not asking you to." He said, raising up. "Just kiss me once, like I know you've kissed my brother. Maybe you haven't actually locked lips with him but I know you've done it over and over again in your mind. I want to feel those lips of yours on my face, just once, like you mean it." He embraced her and kissed her passionately. Of it felt so good, Kagome thought, for a man to be kissing her again. It was just so good. Even if she didn't love him. She'd never married for love anyway and this time she could have fun with it. She could be married to a war veteran and a wealthy one with a high paying government job. Something like that just doesn't come along every day.  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru, will you take me on an expensive honeymoon, and will you buy me lots of pretty things, and will you treat me like a queen?" She asked him, her mind filling with all the childish notions which she'd been robbed of up till now.  
  
"I shall buy you whatever you like and with great pleasure." He said. "We'll go on a cruise around the world for our honeymoon. We'll visit foreign lands and see wonders which none have seen before." He told her. "Just say the word and I'll send for a Priest today."  
  
"Oh, I've had one of those marriages already." She said to him, taking his hand in hers. "I want a real wedding with all my friends and family there. I want a white dress, cake, flowers, and wine. I want it all and I don't care what people think." They both laughed and Sesshomaru agreed. He would pay for it all and then maybe his ill gotten gains would finally bring him and Kagome a bit of happiness. They were both still too young to be living life so recklessly.  
  
AN: Please Review! :-P' 


	11. Act Ten

Act Ten: Scene One.  
  
Nearly a year later Kagome laid in bed one morning looking at her shiny gold ring and thinking about her wonderful new husband. She had never been so happy before. What did it matter that she wasn't in love with Sesshomaru. He loved her and she was happy. At least, she thought that she was happy. Now that she really stopped to think about things, she wasn't all that happy, even though their wedding had been one for the Kyoto record books. The most lavish state affair ever. Even the Emperor had been in attendance. Her marriage to Sesshomaru was the talk of the town for weeks afterwards. Now that she actually thought about it though, she wasn't all that happy. More like content. Content to be the wife of a highly respected government official and content to know that every little whim of hers was treated like a command from God. Sesshomaru had been good on his word and restored Edo to it's former stated of gloriousness. The fields were green again, there were horses roaming about the grounds again, and there were brand new windows installed all over the house. Stain glass windows too with a new shrine on the grounds and even a house for her sisters to live in separate from the main house.  
  
"How are you this morning, child?" Keade asked when she brought in Kagome's breakfast tray.  
  
"Just fine Mammy." She answered and sat up to eat. Things were just as they had been back before the war. She was eating breakfast in bed and that afternoon she would attend a garden party over at Hojo's new estate. He'd bought her out of her house and business like he'd promised and now he was as filthy rich as she was. The Emperor's new war on the other islands was bringing in business by the cartloads. The army needed supplies and thanks to Sesshomaru's connections, Hojo Wilkes Incorporated was the soul supplier of food, blankets, cooking utensils, and tents for the army. He was raking in the money. Money which Sesshomaru collected from the people in taxes and he saw to it that his friends paid as few of those as possible.  
  
"You know Lord Sesshomaru has been waiting for you down stairs." Keade reminded Kagome.  
  
"Oh, well tell him that I'll be down presently." She said getting up. "Take this tray away Mammy, I'm done." Keade could hardly believe it but Kagome had packed all that food away in nothing flat. She hadn't seen a girl eat that fast or that much since…  
  
"Oh Kagome." She said taking her aside. "You've polished off that whole tray already. Let me have a listen to you girl." Kagome was puzzled but she obeyed. Keade put her ear to Kagome's belly and listened hard. Nothing got past her ears. For an old woman she could hear dirt rustling under your feet. "Oh my word." She gasped. "Kagome, you're with child!"  
  
"What?" Kagome couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?" She asked.  
  
"I can tell, my dear, and believe you me. I hear within your womb the half demon spawn of Lord Sesshomaru." Old Keade said. Kagome went over to the mirror and looked at herself. She couldn't be pregnant. Not now, not when things were going so good, and she was finally accomplishing something with her life. Babies meant work and she was tired of working hard. This was supposed to be the fun time in her life when she could lay back and let other do the work for her. Then, she registered something else… Half-demon!?! What would this baby look like? As the question popped in her head, Kagome pictured Inu-yasha, with white hair, yellow eyes and dog ears. Would this child have such ears? Would this baby have claws and teeth and eyes like it's father and uncle? And worse… People may treat the poor thing like an outcast! She dreaded thinking about any child of hers being treated poorly because it was half-demon. She expressed all these things to Keade, who simply put a caring, gentle hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Do not fear, child. As long as the babe is loved by it's parents, then that is all that truly matters," Keade said.   
  
"I suppose you're right, Mammy Keade," Kagome said, looking down at her still small stomach. "You always seem to talk sense into me when I'm being irrational."  
  
"It is my duty, my child." Keade said with a smile.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Ten: Scene Two  
  
Nearly two years after he'd left, Inu-yasha returned to Japan. His ship docked in the port of his home town, Kyoto. As he looked about the city from his carriage, he marveled at how it had grown. As the landmarks became more and more familiar, he saw a sign that last he'd seen, had two names on it. Now the Kennedy and Wilkes General Store was Wilkes Incorporated, and it was now a two story tall building, with a large warehouse in the back. In his mind, Inu-yasha was happy that a guy Hojo had finally mad a break…but he hope this meant that Kagome hadn't gone broke, and was without her beloved Edo. After he checked in with his older brother, he might go look in on her and see how she was doing.   
  
Soon, his carriage pulled up to the familiar sight of his childhood home. It was still as large and as grand as ever. He jumped down from the carriage, and with his attendant close behind him, carrying his trunk and other luggage, Inu-yasha walked up to the door. He knocked on the door, waiting for the usual attendant to open it, when all of a sudden, the door opened on it's own! Inu-yasha was taken back a bit, and looked about for the invisible servant who opened the door.  
  
"I'm down here, you idiot!" Shouted a familiar little voice. Inu-yasha looked down, and saw Shippo, Kagome's doorman, standing there in his family's colors. This clenched it. Kagome had to have gone broke if she'd parted with Shippo. He was her second favorite, and second most loyal, servant. Inu-yasha didn't stick around to jabber on with the little rat boy. (AN: Shippo's a fox, you heathens!) He dropped his coat, and rushed inside to find all the furniture rearranged. This did not bode well. Not only was Kagome apparently broke, but now his fool brother must have gotten married (cause the first thing a woman does when she moves in is rearrange the furniture ). Now he had more aggravations to deal with. He had to find that stupid brother of his, and fast! Just then, he heard giggling coming from the study. A very…familiar… giggle… Inu-yash went cold as he walked slowly towards the study. He said not a word, made not a sound, as he silently approached the scene before him…  
  
Kagome was as big as a house! Her cheeks were rosy, and she was laughing as she held Sesshomaru's hand to her huge belly.   
  
"See," Kagome said, her face beaming, "The baby's kicking." Inu-yash watched her look up at Sesshomaru, her eyes filled with affection… And his brother smiling down at her, looking devoted and in total rapture…  
  
Inu-yasha growled, and charged at lightening speed at his treacherous brother. Kagome screamed as Inu-yasha, standing inches in front Sesshomaru, lifted the older, stronger brother by his neck off the ground.  
  
"D&%$ YOU!" Inu-yash shouted as he strangled his brother. "You did it, didn't you!?! You married her right out from under me!! I'll kill you, and use your bones to make pudding!"  
  
"Inu-yash, STOP!" Kagome shouted, grabbing his arm. "You can't kill him! I'm going to have his baby!" Inu-yaha's face went white as he dropped Sesshomaru. The older brother fell to the ground, gasping for air. His little brother had gotten quite strong while he was away.  
  
"I can see that your having his baby," Inu-yasha sneered, "What's up with THAT!?"  
  
"It's not my fault." Kagome said, getting defensive. "Babies just happen. Besides, what did you expect me to do? Sit and wait for who knows how long for you to come back? I want a real life, now. I want a family of my own. And that means having a baby."  
  
"But HIS!?" Inu-yasha screamed. "He's a demon! You want that thing poppin out, looking like me!?!" He shouted, grabbing his own dog ears for emphasis.  
  
"Like having your mongrel puppies would have been better?" Kagome argued, holding her belly protectively.   
  
"At least they'd been more human!" Inu-yasha shouted, crossing his arms. Then, he turned to the traitor, and said, "And YOU! You made the biggest deal out of my birth! Now you're just like father!"  
  
"I am nothing like father," Sesshomaru said, "At least I married the human bearing my child. Father sought comfort from my mother's death by taking a common concubine from the lowliest Geisha in the country. " Inu-yash punched him for that remark. He'd always held a sot spot for his mother, and he wouldn't tolerate anyone insulting her. Not even this poor excuse for a brother.   
  
"Will you two stop fighting!" Kagome yelled at them. "This is not good for the baby! Whoa…" she said, going pale, and staggering back.   
  
Inu-yasha looked at the floor, and stuttered, "Uh.. Kagome… You're, uh…. You're leaking…"  
  
"I know that, you moron!" Kagome shouted. "The baby's coming!"  
  
"Keade!" shouted Sesshomaru, running out of the room, looking for the mammy. "It's time, NOW!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Keade said, "Give an old woman at least one second to move!" The old woman took one look at Kagome, and sighed. "Yes, the baby's coming, and it looks to be a particularly harsh birth."  
  
"Ohhhh!" Kagome whimpered in pain and frustration.   
  
"You," Keade said, pointing to Inu-yasha. "Get some water boiling, now, and send Eri into the parlor with clean linen and towels."  
  
"Me?!" Inu-yasha grumbled. "I'm no servant!"  
  
"You are a birth attendant as of now," Keade said. "I have delivered two generations of her family's children without any losses or complications, and I'm not about to start either now. Now get going, or I shall rip every one of your hairs out by the roots."  
  
"Fine, I'm going," Inu-yasha said, dashing out of the room, hearing Kagome say, "Oh well… I was going to get a new couch for the room anyway… YOWWWWW!!!!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Act Ten: Scene Three.   
  
Kagome was tired, sweaty, and out of breath when Keade had handed her the baby girl she'd just given birth to. The child was perfect. Normal, human ears, a round shaped head, not a claw or tail in sight, and two beautiful, deep brown eyes. The baby girl looked up at her, and smiled a big, sweet, toothless grin. Kagome felt in her heart a love for this baby, her baby, like she'd never felt for anyone or anything else. She also knew that this smile that her daughter gave her was a smile only for her.  
  
After the room was cleaned up, Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha were permitted in, along with Shippo, who'd been waiting anxiously.   
  
"She's beautiful," Sesshomaru said softly, looking at the small baby.   
  
"What's the big deal?" Inu-yasha said, still acting hurt.  
  
"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!?!" Kagome yelled, "She came out of me! That's the big deal!" At once the baby started wailing, making all but Kagome and Sesshomaru cover their ears.  
  
"That must be the half-demons part showing!" Inu-yasha cried, sticking his fingers in his fuzzy white ears.  
  
"I've never heard anything scream so loud!" Shippo yelled. Kagome tried to quiet the abby, but nothing was working. Suddenly, Sesshomaru came over, and picked the child up from Kagome's arms. The baby stopped crying instantly. Everyone looked to Sesshomaru, their mouths gapped open. He was holding her so gently and carefully in his one arm. And the baby girl looked up at him, and smiled double what she'd smiled at her mother. The tiny thing reached both her arms out to her father's face, making happy, giggly baby noises as she did so.  
  
"My little Rin," Sesshomaru said. "A single, perfect lily in a sea of imperfections. The only person I have ever known who was truly, and completely mine from the beginning."   
  
"What about me?" Kagome whimpered. "She's my baby too… And didn't spend half the day bringing her into this world."  
  
"I am sorry, Sesshomaru, that she is not boy," Keade said. "I now how much you wished for a son."  
  
"Sons are of no consequence," Seshomaru said, rather lightly, "My brother and I are proof enough of that."  
  
"Hey!" Inu-yasha snapped.   
  
"And, I think now, I would have wanted this child more than all the sons in the world." Sesshomaru said as he carefully laid the now drowsy Rin back in her mother's arms. Both the mother and the baby soon were fast asleep, as Keade shooed everyone out from the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Act Ten: Scene Four.  
  
"She's a beautiful baby." Songo said to Kagome as she stood over Rin's cradle as the rain poured outside. Sesshomaru was positively beaming with pride over his little family. He held Kagome close and kissed her on the forehead. The three of them did look so happy. Mommy, and Daddy, and Baby.  
  
"She's going to be received by the finest families in the Empire and she's going to attend the finest schools. She'll have only the best." Sesshomaru told them all. Hojo was kind of skeptical though of what Kagome had planned for her daughter. More than likely she would be spoiled and just as hard a business woman as her mother.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't she make the finest kind of bride for my little Souta." Songo supposed. "Let's arrange a marriage for them, right now." She turned to Sesshomaru. He thought about it and then decided that was a fine idea.  
  
"Very well then when our children grow up they shall marry and be the finest family in Kyoto." He stated. "They will want for nothing." Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. After all she was only the child's mother. What say did she have in how her life would be planned out.  
  
"So if you're finished marring my baby off now, it's time for my little miss to go to sleepy town." Kagome said rocking the cradle.  
  
Inu-yasha watched them all fussing over the baby from his seat in the corner. They all seemed so happy without him there. His brother seemed to have the perfect family, the perfect friends, and the perfect life. All Inu-yasha had was his sword and his free time. He got up and left then for the comfort of an old friend of his own and the familiar pleasures of a feminine touch. He was soaked to the bone and shivering like a lost dog when he knocked on Kikyo's door. She opened up her home to him once again and welcomed him back into her life. The same way she had always done when he got tired and lonely and sad.  
  
"God I'm miserable over there." He told her as he lay in bed with her. "Sesshomaru and Kagome are just so…so…"  
  
"So much what you want to be." Kikyo told him. "Face it Inu-yasha, you want Kagome for yourself, and you wish that you had what Sesshomaru has with her. You're poisoned with Kagome like a well that's been diluted. She's seeped into your heart and you can't get rid of her. Now that she's with your brother though, it's worse than if she'd married you. Because now you want her but you still can't have her." Inu-yasha sighed and turned over to rest his head on Kikyo's chest. She held him close and kissed him. "I love you Inu-yasha, and I'm content to have you with me like this, for now. But I do wish that you loved me instead of her."  
  
"I wish I did too." He replied. "I'd give anything if I could feel for you the same as I do for Kagome. I just can't though. I'll never love any woman like I love that girl." It was plain for anyone to see how exceedingly sad this made both of them. For what is love really? Is it a want or a need to be with another human being? Is it desire of the flesh? Is it lust? Or could it be a desire of the spirit to be whole and together again. Ancient mythology says that once upon a time, human beings were two in one, and that we loved one another. Then the gods came and split man asunder. Now no longer whole, we seek out the other half of ourselves. To find our missing half is truly a wondrous thing indeed. And now, Inu-yasha's heart felt like fragile glass, knowing that he'd found the missing piece of his soul, but that both pieces could never be one.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Ten: Scene Five.  
  
It rained for a week straight and Inu-yasha stayed gone from the estate for a week straight. Kagome thought that it was really rude of him to just run out on the family, but what could she do. She really missed him, even more so than when he was gone abroad. When he was abroad they were not so close to one another and therefore she could afford to let herself forget about him for a time. Now, though, he was right there in front of her, and yet so out of reach. She was married to his brother, she'd had a baby, and they had missed out once again on any chance of being together. Kagome sat in her room, which she kept separate from Sesshomaru's private chamber. It was just easier this way. Easier for to sit and pine away for Inu-yasha. She kept a small wallet size black and white still of him in her drawer. It was not a very good still of him. Inu-yasha was scowling at the camera and he looked so serious that it almost spoiled the shot. Every now and again she would get it out and look at it and want him so badly.  
  
"Kagome." Old Keade said, coming in with her dinner tray. "Lord Sesshomaru says that he'll be taking dinner in his room tonight as well, but that he would appreciate your company, if you would like to join him."  
  
"No Mammy Keade, I don't think that I will join him. I'd like to eat alone in my room tonight." She told the old woman. "Just send him my apologies and…" suddenly an arm came around her shoulders. It was Sesshomaru's.  
  
"I got your message. Is there anything the matter with my eating in here with you?" He asked her.  
  
"No I suppose not." She replied and quickly put the still away. It was too late though, Sesshomaru has seen a glimpse of it, and he immediately opened the drawer and took it out again.  
  
"So, you still love my brother." He said sadly. "I suppose I should have expected this. The two of you are just alike."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked him, getting up from her chair.  
  
"It means that I don't blame you, only do not go around pining for him like you do. At least have the courtesy to hide your affections for him a little better." He said then left the room in a huff. Kagome felt so bad for doing this to Sesshomaru but she couldn't deny how she felt. It also kind of made her mad that Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru were so much alike. They were both so serious all the time and now they were both so mad at her. It was the most impossible situation on the face of the earth. Kagome felt like pulling her hair out.  
  
"Oh those two make me so mad!" She screamed. "That does it, I won't have any more of Sesshomaru's babies!" She shouted through the house. "Maybe I'll go find Inu-yasha and pop out a few puppies for him!" She went over to her bed, plopped down, and started stuffing her face.   
  
"That won't do to get so angry child and then start eating. You'll get indigestion." Keade said. "Chew slowly and don't swallow until you've had some tea." She told Kagome as she poured her a cup.  
  
"I'm just fine." Kagome said, choking the dry food down. She coughed and Keade shook her head.  
  
"You're a stubborn child, just like when you were little, and don't think that I haven't noticed how you feel for Lord Sesshomaru. You respect him and would never cheat on him. Otherwise you'd have done it already." Keade stated. Just then the baby started to cry. Kagome went over to the cradle and picked her up.  
  
"Oh, hush darling, don't cry, mommy didn't mean it. It's okay, mommy, and daddy were just having a little fight. That's all. It's okay." She held Rin close and patted her on the back until she stopped crying. Sesshomaru came back inside just then and went over to them.  
  
"I'm sorry." He told Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it." She apologized.  
  
"I think that I do. Come on and pack your bags. We're going on a trip back to Edo in the morning." He said taking her free hand in his.  
  
"To Edo?" She asked joyfully.  
  
"Yes. I'll take you home, and then maybe you'll recover a little from all this. You've been so drained lately with the baby and all. I think that going home will replenish your strength, and mine too. You get your strength from the soil of Edo where you were born. Just as I get my strength from seeing my family happy. Little Rin can see where her mother grew up and know that things will be alright. Who knows, I may even buy her a pony of her very own so that she can learn to ride and jump and play like a real lady." He let go of Kagome and tickled the cooing baby. Kagome smiled and kissed her daughter on the head then laid her back down in the crib.  
  
"I think that tonight we could eat together." She told Sesshomaru.  
  
"I'm glad." He replied. "Keade, bring my tray, tonight we're dinning in here." Keade bowed then went about her work. Things had settled down that evening and cooler heads had prevailed all thanks to the newest edition to the family who seemed to be as intent on putting her two cents worth in as everyone else was.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Act Ten Scene Six.  
  
Sesehomaru took Kagome and Rin back to Edo where they whiled away the summer, winter, and following spring with Sesshomaru making occasional trips back to Kyoto to perform his duties. In the afternoons they took lone walks in the gardens and at night they made passionate love. It was like a second honeymoon for the two of them. Under the bright blue sky and green leaves of the Edo Countryside, Kagome flourished, and Rin grew to be a very happy child. She was getting bigger and bigger with each passing year and she and Souta played together when the Wilkes summered in the restored estate of Musashi.  
  
One day, during their fourth summer at Edo, while Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting outside on the veranda, Songo came to visit them with Souta. She and Kagome embraced one another like two old friends should and they let the children run around while the girls gossiped about all that was going on in Kyoto and in nearby Tokyo and Fuji.   
  
"The city government of Fuji has finally decided to honor Sesshomaru for his gallant actions at the last battle of the war." Kagome told Songo as they sat sipping tea together.  
  
"Yes and the Emperor has raised Kyoto's property taxes to raise money for his new war. Inu-yasha has been a busy little bee, going around collecting money, and the people just hate him now. He's living with Kikyo again and they're rumored to have a baby on the way. I don't know if that's true or not but so many people talk about them. It absolutely disgraceful, the old snobs running their mouths about him so. Inu-yasha may be a varlet and a scoundrel but he's always been one our closest friends. We have him over to tea every now and again but he mostly keeps to himself." Songo informed Kagome.  
  
"Well that's to be expected of him. He was pretty heart broken over me. I guess that I should at least write him a letter sometime." Kagome said. "He is my brother-in-law and I do miss him." All the pleasantries in the world couldn't hide how she really felt about this news. That Kikyo might be baring Inu-yasha's child was killing her. She twisted and tied her napkin in knots all while they talked that afternoon.  
  
"You know Doctor Totosai and his wife have been seen opening up a new clinic in Kyoto. Remember back during the war when we lived together, Kagome, at my Aunt Kagura's and the Totosai's would use to have us over for tea?"  
  
"How could I forget? little Shippo still has the stain on her dress pants from where I spilled my cup on his behind." Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru smiled to see his wife enjoying herself again. These visits with Songo always seemed to brighten Kagome's day. Rin seemed especially pleased as well when Souta would come to play with her. The two of them would run around the yard kicking rocks, playing ball, and on the weekends they would ride their ponies together. They were the best of friends and it all seemed that one day they would be happiest of couples. Then one day, Rin was outside jumping over rails on her pony with Sesshomaru and Kagome watching.  
  
"Daddy watch, I can jump the high bar!" She said riding around the yard.  
  
"I know you can, but don't try today, the ground is too wet." He told her.  
  
"Oh Daddy, just watch, I can do it." Rin said.  
  
"She's just like my Grandpa, stubborn and hard headed." Kagome stated.  
  
"It's probably an inherited trait from my father. He was hardheaded as well, as is my brother, " Sesshomaru said. "The best thing we can do is watch, and when she falls off and bumps her knees, we'll say that we told her so."   
  
"I don't want her jumping and falling off, stop her, please." Kagome begged.  
  
"Alright." Sesshomaru said and got up from his chair. "Rin, get down, it's time to go in." He told her but the brave little girl didn't listen. She just looked at her father and scowled   
  
"I can do it Daddy, just watch!" Then she took off on the pony towards the rail.  
  
"Rin stop!" Sesshomaru shouted but it was too late. The Pony jumped and caught it's bag legs on the rail. Pour little Rin was thrown forward through a loop and landed head first on the ground. Kagome screamed and fainted while Sesshomaru leaped over the fence and ran to where his daughter lay, dead. Her tiny neck snapped in two. He bent down and picked her tiny little body up in his arm. He held her and cried and cursed the pony and the day and for ever letting her ride. It was all he could do to control himself. All he could do to restrain himself from going mad. Then when Kagome finally came too, and ran to them, she knew that Rin was dead. Her baby girl was dead and everyone around them mourned. Old Keade, Eri, Shippo, Ayumi, and Yuka. It broke all their hearts to see Sesshomaru carry the broken body of the child he'd loved into the house hold shrine and lay her out on the alter.  
  
"Leave us alone!" He cried and threw things about at anyone who came near them. He stayed that way for days and Kagome fought with him through the door.  
  
"You let me in there!" She would shout and scream. "Let me in to see my baby! You murderer! She never would have jumped if you hadn't taught her to ride!" It went on and on like that for days. When at last they sent for the only doctor they trusted, Doctor Totosai, they hoped the old man would talk somne sense into Sesshomaru. But as they waited in the house, the old doctor staggered into the room.  
  
"Well?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He refuses to let me in," Totosai said. "I keep telling him that the child must be burried soon, but he refuses. He says that she's afraid of the dark. Then, when I suggest burning, he yells and throws htrrows the candles and insense about, shouting that he won't let anything harm her. I fear that he may have lost his mind."  
  
"Let me go talk to him," Songo said, standing up, and marching to the shrine.  
  
"I doubt it," Totosai said, "If he won't let Kagome, the child's mother in, then he won't let you in."  
  
"All you do is shout," Songo said, "Try a calm voice." She went to the door, and knocked lightly.  
  
"Go away!" Sesshomaru bellowed to them.  
  
"It's me, Songo. I've come to see Rin."  
  
"I said leave!" he replied.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I know you're hurting. I myself would be to, if I lost my son. But think. She wouldn't want you to suffer like this. And Kagome's heart is just as broken; even more so, since you refuse to le her see Rin. Please, if you won't let anyone else in, then at least let Kagome in."  
  
There was silence for a very, very long time. Then, the door opened, and he said, "You may enter, Songo. But only you." Songo slowly entered the shrine, and closed the door behind her.   
  
She looked about the lit up room, and Sesshomaru's face, usually handsome and composed, was wrought with grief and madness. He was ashen, and his eyes red from his demon blood, stirred by this tragedy. On a platform lay Rin, her face pale, but still unmarred by death. She looked only to be sleeping, though she did not breath.   
  
"She will not decompose," Sesshomaru said hoarsely. "No matter how much time passes since her death. That is the mark of her demon blood. It appears now, when in every other instance, it was not found."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru," Songo said, taking his hand in hers. He looked at that hand, like it was an alien thing for a moment. Then, he collapsed to his knees, and began to cry. Songo had never seen him cry. She supposed that no one had. She held his head, and waited for his tears and howls of mourning to pass, before she helped him sit up.   
  
"Songo," he said quietly. "Listen to me carefully. I want Rin buried in a modern mausoleum, in a casket of clear glass. I want candles placed about the walls, and I want them kept lit for all of eternity."  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru," Songo said.  
  
"And, one more thing," he said, turning to look at her. "Give my sword to Inu-yasha. And tell him to protect Kagome for me. I never had her love. But she has always, and will always, have mine."  
  
"Sesshomaru," Songo said, "I don't understand. You can tell them all those things yourself."  
  
"No," he said, "You must do this." He handed her the sword, and used his powers to throw her from the shrine. She went flying back, hitting Hojo's chest, and the doors slammed shut. They all ran to them, and pounded on the doors, demanding to be let in. Then, only moments since Songo was thrown from the room, the doors went slack, and opened. The women screamed, covered their eyes, and looked away, while Hojo covered his son's eyes. Sesshomaru lay dead, a dagger in his hands.  
  
AN: Please Review 


	12. Finally

AN: We're down to the wire folks. Please put up with us one last time!  
  
Act Eleven: Scene One  
  
The sky was gray on the day they laid Sesshomaru and Rin to rest. Rin, encased in her glass casket, like a perfect little flower, and Sesshomaru burned on a pyre, the blaze giving more light than the sun. People wept, some shook their heads, and others simply said they were sorry for Kagome's loss.   
  
But Kagome did nothing. She did not cry, she did not even answer the condolences of the other mourners. She only watched as Sesshomaru's body was consumed by the flames. And she knew that she was truly, now, alone. No daughter. No husband. Not even the one love she'd ever truly had. Inu-yasha hadn't bothered to come to the funeral. He hadn't even replied to the letter she'd sent.   
  
"I suppose now, you'll return to Kyoto," Songo said as she escorted her back to the palace.  
  
"I can't stand that place," Kagome said. "It's empty of people, and filled with memories that break my heart. It's haunted to me. I'm never going back."  
  
"You must go back," Songo said. "If only to get your things, or to give it back to Inu-yasha. I think he'd want his brother's estate. And, maybe to hear from you, in person."  
  
"He doesn't want to hear from me," Kagome said as they entered the palace, and hung their cloaks and scarves up by the door. "I killed his brother. Or just as good as killed him. All the me who love me die."  
  
"That's not true," Songo said, "Hojo loves you. You've been his best friend ever since you were children. I'm not even that close."  
  
"Just be thankful he was never in love with me," Kagome said harshly to her. "Even when I wished he was. Now I know that his loving you more has saved his life."  
  
"Enough of this, Kagome," Songo said. But as they passed Yuka's room, they heard Kagome's sisters talking.   
  
"Heaven help the men who love her," Yuka said.   
  
"She'll never mean anything but misery to any man that falls in love with her," Ayumi said. "Look what it did to my poor Myroku."  
  
"I never said anything," Yuka told her, "Buit I had always hoped that I would have married Kouga. But Kagome's Curse got him first."  
  
"My… curse…" Kagome said, making them aware of her presence. Their heads turned towards the door, not a tear in their eyes for her loss. Only scowling.   
  
"Don't you ever get tired of poking your nose into other people's business?" Yuka asked her angrily.   
  
Kagome stared at her sisters. She closed here eyes, and let the tears of the day fall at last, as she screamed in rage, "GET OUT! Get out of MY HOUSE! Both of you! I've had it up to here with you two jealous, petty brats! I've fed you, clothed you, I gave you a home, nearly killing myself for your happiness! And THIS is what you give me in return? Not even an ounce of grief for my loss. JUST YOUR SCORN AND RIDICULE!! OUT!!! OUT!!!! OUT!!!!!" she bellowed as the girls grabbed atwo bags and fled in panic and fear. Kagome ran to the window, and started flinging their possessions out the window on top of them. The girls stopped briefly to pick them up.   
  
"I don't care what happens to you anymore!" Kagome yelled as the girls gathered their belongings from the muddy ground. "I've repaid Mother and Grandpa for their sacrifice! Now get out of here, and never, EVER come back!!!!" The girls didn't even bother with horses or a carriage. They picked up their skirts and ran up the road and out of sight, never to be heard from again.   
  
It was then, that Kagome dropped to the floor, and wept openly, with only Songo, the only true friend she'd ever had, who was more a sister than her own flesh and blood, there to comfort her.   
  
Later, as Kagome dried her face, and blinked her dry, red eyes, Songo suggested that she tie up the lose ends in Kyoto. This time, Kagome agreed. She would get her belongings from that empty palace, give the deed to Inu-yasha, and come back to Edo, where she would live out the rest of her sad, lonely existence in self inflicted exile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Eleven: Scene Two  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do for her, Doctor Totosai?" Inu-yasha asked. The old man closed up his bag, and prepared to leave the bordello.   
  
"No," Totosai shook his head, "No there's nothing. The pneumonia has set in. She was never strong enough to bear children. She hid her weakness well, though. I'm sorry. You're gong to lose them both." Inu-yash was silent as he escorted Totosai out. But before the old man left, he said, "You know that sister in law of yours is back, closing up that house or your brother's."  
  
"Closing it up?" Inu-yasha asked. "You mean, their moving back to Edo for good?"  
  
"You mean who haven't heard?" Totosai asked. "Impossible. Kagome sent you a letter."  
  
"Yeah, well, I haven't had time to check the mail. I've been kinda busy with my child's dying mother," Inu-yasha said, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, especially now, but your brother and niece are dead."   
  
"Dead?" Inu-yasha asked. He couldn't believe it. "What do you mean they're dead? Tell me what happened!"  
  
"Poor little Rin broke her neck in a riding accident," Totosai explained. "Your brother, mad with grief, took his own life. Their funerals were only a few days ago. That's why I couldn't come to you sooner. I was busy with that affair."  
  
"But… But what about Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked. "What happened to her?"  
  
"Poor thing," Totosai said, "She's giving it all away. She's giving the palace here to you, and exiling herself to Edo. I fear she may go mad with this. It's all too much, even for a woman as strong as her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other dying patients to tend you. There's too much death in this world, Inu-yasha, even for a man like me. I wish I had another profession. Like making swords, or something that lasts, instead of bringing finite lives into this world, and then ushering them out again." Then, the doctor took his leave.   
  
Inu-yasha returned to Kikyo's room, where he took up his chair beside her bed. She opened her dim, yellowy eyes and looked up at him. She smiled weakly at him, and said, "Is it that bad?"  
  
"Yes," Inu-yasha said. "And worse. Sesshoamru and Rin are dead."  
  
"A shame," Kikyo said, then breaking into a fit of coughs, "I rather liked that little girl."  
  
"Yeah." Inu-yasha said looking a this hands.   
  
"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Kikyo asked. "You're worried about Kagome."  
  
"Yes," Inu-yasha answered.   
  
"You have been good to me, my sweet Inu-yasha," Kikyo said. "You have never left my side, since I became ill… Inu-yasha, I know that even had I been able to have this child, I would never have won your heart."  
  
"What?" Inu-yasha asked, looking at her.   
  
"I know your heart, my love… I know it better than you yourself did. I know you love Kagome, and will always love her. There has never been room for me. Now, promise me that you will go to Kagome, and end this foolishness and heartbreak."  
  
"But… but what about you?" Inu-yasha asked.   
  
Kikyo laughed sadly. "Still so loyal. Never mind me. I go now, to face my destiny… and accept my fate." she said, her voice giving out. She half-closed her eyes, her long eyelashes resting on her cheek. Inu-yash took her hand… it was cold and limp. Kikyo was gone. He dropped the lifeless hand, and got up from his chair. He was thinking of going to Totosai, to tell him that Kikyo was now dead. But then Inu-yash remembered her last words. To find Kagome. He grabbed his cloak, and headed out into the new rainstorm. He would find Kagome, now, before anything else happened, before any more tragedy bell them.  
  
"And she'd better not marry anybody else before I get there," Inu-yasha said to himself as he ran through the streets, getting soaked to the bone.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Act Eleven: Scene Three  
  
Kagome watched Shippo and Eri take out the trunks of clothes and jewelry and old knick-knacks out to the large cart. She didn't care that it was raining, she wanted to get everything out of this house today. She wanted nothing more to do with Kyoto. She went up to Rin's old room, and locked the door, and did the same to Sesshomaru's rooms. She'd give the keys to Inu-yasha when she'd see him. She'd head over tot Kikyo's before she'd go home. Maybe their child would enjoy Rins old toys. Maybe Kikyo would her old rooms. Then, for outside, Kagome heard Shippo yelling coarsely at someone.  
  
"You can't go in there!" Shippo cried.   
  
"The h#&& I can't!" came Inu-yasha's angry voice yelled, "This is my house now!" He threw open the door, and looked about all the bottom rooms, yelling, "Kagome! Kagome where are you?"  
  
She hurried down stairs, and stood at the bottom, watching Inu-yasha come from the billiard room, and stand in front of here, breathing hard from his running, and dripping allover the carpet. She hadn't expected him to care so much fore this stupid house, but then again, he'd obviously moved on.   
  
"Here," she said, handing him the keys and the deed. "It's your house. Like you said."  
  
"Shut up and put those stupid things away!" Inu-yasha yelled, smacking the paper and keys away to the floor. Kagome flinched back.   
  
"What? But I thought-"  
  
"Shut up for once," Inu-yasha yelled. He grabbed her shoulders, and looked her in the eye. "I've missed out on being with you time and time again by only the hair of a second. This time, I'm not waiting… I can't wait!"  
  
"But," Kagome said, getting scared, "But Kikyo 's having-"  
  
"She's dead," Inu-yashja said. "I've lost everything. Everything but you. I couldn' bear to lose you Kagome." He tried to hug her, but she panicked and squirmed away.   
  
"No no no no NO!" Kagome said, backing away from him. "I kill every man who loves me. If you don't want to die, then stay away from me!"  
  
"Are you that stupid?!" Inu-yasha asked her. "Do you hate me that much!?"  
  
"No, I don't!" Kagome said, crying. "I love you Inu-yasha! That's why we can't be together! If you marry me, you'll die! I've killed three of them so far! I couldn't bear to lose you, too!" She covered her face with her hands as she started to cry harder. Inu-yasha stared for a minute, then he got an idea!  
  
"Then we won't get married," Inu-yasha said, his gold eyes filling with hope. As Kagome registered what he said, he crossed over to her and took her in his arms again.   
  
"What… what do you mean 'we won't get married'?" she asked him.   
  
"We just won't get married," Inu-yasha explained. "We'll live together! I'll sell this dump, we'll move back to Edo, and we'll live just the way we've always wanted to live. Together, with noone else coming between us!"  
  
"But.." Kagome objected, "What will people say?"  
  
"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a D#%&" Inu-yasha said. Then, he lifted her chin, and kissed her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome stood on the hillside before the palace of Edo, arm in arm, the sun setting behind them, casting an array of colors and shadows on the land. Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha, and said to him, "My Grandpa once said that land is all that matters, because it's the only thing that lasts. But he was wrong."  
  
"No," Inu-yasha said, "In some ways, he was right. This land of Edo has outlasted everything. From war, to famine, husbands… It'll even outlast you and me."  
  
"Nothing will outlast our love," she said. "But I don't want to think about the past. The past was yesterday. I want to think about tomorrow. Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow."  
  
"Why tomorrow?" Inu-yasha asked her.   
  
"Because," Kagome said, "Tomorrow is another day."  
  
The End  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The curtains open, with a backdrop painting of Edo on the back wall. The cast comes out, each oin pairs, taking a bow. The first to bow are little Rin and Souta. Next,. Come Hiten and Manten, Eri and Shippo, Yuka and Ayumi, Totosai and Keade, Kagura and Kohaku, Sesshomaru and Kikyo, Kouga and Jaken, Mrs. Higurashi and Gramps, Miroku and Songo. Last to bow are Inu-yasha and Kagome. As Hojo comes out with roses for Kagome, Inu-yasha bumps her out of the way, and keeps bowing, smiling and nodding to everyone in the audience. Kagome, her face red with rage, comes up and pushes him head first into the orchestra pit, his body half swallowed up by a large tuba.  
  
"Get me out of here!!!" his muffled cry bellows as his legs kick and thrash about.  
  
"Oops," Kagome says, smiling innocently as she accepts the bouquet of roses, "Clumsy me."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Yeah, we know this isn't how it ends but… We never liked that ending anyway! Besides, I promised that Inu-yasha would fall of the stage and into a tuba, and I always keep my word! 


End file.
